Sunrise, for the First Time
by yellowwords2187
Summary: Follows from New Moon if Bella had answered Edward's phone call instead of Jake, and the various resulting conflicts. I'm adding more now! Part II starts with Chapter 11 and follows my AU of Eclipse/ New Moon. Rated "T" because I don't censor myself.
1. Part I, Chapter 1: Phone Call

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own stuff by Stephenie Meyer, including Twilight characters or titles or copyrights or dowries, which is remarkably unfortunate, considering making money off of wasted time would be a very lucrative profession for me._

Chapter 1: Phone Call

The phone rang. I stared at it for a minute, having momentarily forgotten the appropriate reaction to such a rude sound, and Jake got up.

I started, suddenly alert. "No, Jake, I'll get it. It may be Charlie." I stood up and hesitated, checking my balance, then walked to the phone. "Hello?"

Silence answered. "Hello? Char-- Dad?" Silence, still. I was beginning to think he had hung up, when --

"_Bella_." The voice was so quiet, so pained, so… beautiful.

I clung to the phone with both hands. "…Ed…Edwar…?" I struggled to catch my breath. It couldn't be him, not after everything, not after leaving me for all of this time. It couldn't be him, because he didn't love me. I was obviously suffering another one of my delusions. Maybe I was finally having a nervous breakdown. About time.

"Bella, I… Bella, you're alive." He said softly, incredulously.

The phone was ripped from my hands.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, CALLING HER LIKE THIS?? YOU FILTHY BLOODSUCKER!!" Jake screamed into the phone, his eyes blazing and his free hand balled into a shaking fist. He paused, then reacted to words I coudn't hear. "ALRIGHT?? You want to know if she's _ALRIGHT_? After what you did to her? Would you like to know if she was _alright_ 5 months ago? Why didn't you wonder if she was _alright_ then? Because she was not fu--"

"JACOB BLACK!" I was suddenly screaming at him. "JAKE, IF YOU DO NOT HAND ME THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW, I WILL NEVER, EVER FORGIVE YOU!" I pulled on his arm with all my might, but then realized I could never forcefully take it from him. I calmed myself with effort and narrowed my eyes at him. He looked down at me with his raging black glare. "Let me talk to him," I said, giving him a look which I hoped would communicate the determination behind my threat.

He hesitated, and reluctantly handed it to me, clenching his teeth. I moved to put the phone to my ear, but he softly grabbed my elbow. "Bella," he said, clearly struggling to control his anger, "If he hurts you again, I'll rip out his unbeating heart."

I nodded. I knew.

I breathed in, praying to whatever God answered prayers that he was still on the line. "Edward." I said.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble, Bella." He said smoothly, obviously having taken the interlude to regain his composure. "Alice had a vision of you. You were jumping off a cliff. She thought you had died. Apparently, you changed your mind. I should hope you might refrain from making suicidal decisions in the future, however."

My mouth dropped open; anger and hurt filled every crevice of my mind, and my eyes filled with treacherous tears. "Is that all you wanted, Edward?" I hoped he hadn't noticed my quavering voice.

If he did, he pretended he hadn't. "Yes, that's all. Sorry to have upset your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," I answered automatically, then reconsidered, "And even if he is, what's it to you?" The words came out harshly, like venom, and now that the floodgates had been opened, I couldn't close them. "I spent months in utter nothingness after you left me. Months, Edward! I can't sleep and I can't breathe and I know you don't love me anymore, and I can't -- I can't expect you to," the tears were falling freely now, and the words bubbling to the surface through my already raw throat; I wasn't sure if I was even coherent, but I continued. "I can't expect you to love me, but I have no choice but to keep loving you, and it's ripping a hole inside of me, like you pulled a seam from my insides that I can't sew back -- and just as I found some glue to pretend to stick it back together, you call me to make sure I haven't killed myself because of what you did… Well I have died! I might as well be dead. So be sure not to feel alleviated from your guilt. You killed me months ago."

Clearly, I was being overdramatic, but I wanted, in this instant, for him to suffer at least a fraction of what I had suffered. It seemed to work. I had, at least, stunned him into momentary silence.

"Bella," he said, and his heavenly voice sounded tortured. I wondered if I had gone too far. "My Bella…"

There I go, with my delusions again.

"Bella…I. I'm sorry."

I waited, not allowing myself to wish for more. If he could only not elaborate, and I could pretend that he was sorry for leaving me and not for hurting me; I could pretend that the pain in his voice was because he missed me, and not because I'd appealed to his sense of responsibility.

I had to stop him before he could disillusion me. "Don't say anything else, Edward. Please. Don't… I'm sorry I scared you, and Alice -- please tell Alice how sorry I am."

Edward waited, and I thought I might pass out from the suspense. "I will. Goodbye, Bella." The line went dead.

I collapsed into a crumpled heap onto the floor and sobbed, barely noticing when hot, strong arms surrounded me and carried me from the room.


	2. Part I, Chapter 2: Visitor

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own stuff by Stephenie Meyer, including Twilight characters or titles or copyrights or dowries, which is remarkably unfortunate, considering making money off of wasted time would be a very lucrative profession for me._

Chapter 2: Visitor

When I awoke, I kept my eyes closed. I could tell that I was in my bed, and that sunlight was streaming through the window. So I had at least slept through the night. I felt a raw ache in my throat and realized I was thirsty. I was lying on my side, and my arm had fallen asleep under my body. But nothing could compare to the debilitating pain I felt in my heart and in my gut, which threatened to pull me in from the center so that I collapsed in on myself. If only I could just collapse into nothingness, and maybe then I wouldn't hurt anymore.

Someone sat on my bed, and cold hands pressed lightly onto my forehead. My heartbeat quickened.

"Bella," a high, clear voice that was full of sympathy spoke softly, "Bella, it's Alice. I have some water for you."

I opened my eyes and gazed at her, her slight build, her marble skin, her caring smile. I felt my eyes tear up.

"How can I possibly have any tears left?!" I croaked in frustration.

Alice chuckled politely and helped me to sit up, handing me a glass of water. "Edward gave me your message; I was already on my way here because… Well. I thought I might be able to help Charlie, but as it turns out, I can help you instead, and that's…" she sighed. "Bella, you don't have to tell me, but why on earth would you do something like that? Risk your life, after Edward's tried so hard to keep you safe?" She looked at me imploringly, and I sputtered, nearly dropping the water glass onto the bed.

She swiftly caught it and sat it on the bedside table while I continued to gape at her.

"Edward?" I said, suddenly furious, and even more furious that my poor, overwrought voice couldn't adequately express my frustration, "Edward's tried to keep me safe? Edward hasn't even been here! If I were only worried about Edward, I'd have killed myself ages ago."

Alice's eyes searched my face, taking in a view that I was sure was astoundingly pathetic: blood-shot eyes with dark circles beneath them, untamed hair, tear-stained cheeks. "Oh." She said simply, and her eyes adopted that far-away look they got when she was "seeing" something.

Then she wrinkled her nose and abruptly stood. "Your friend is here, the werewolf. I'll let him take care of you. I have to go." She started to leave, then hugged me, "But I'll be back, Bella. I've missed you." She smiled and sailed out the window before I could even respond.

Jake knocked on the door. "Bella? Are you awake?"

"Come in, Jake," I said lifelessly. He walked in, then stopped, breathing in sharply.

"Has that filthy bloodsucker _been here_? I can smell him! Where the hell is he? I'll kill him, I --"

"Jake, it wasn't. It was Alice, not him."

He started, then seemed to notice my bedraggled appearance. "Well," he said, changing his tone, "Time to get up. I'll head downstairs and whip us up some breakfast, or lunch, as it were --" I looked at the clock. 1:14 p.m. Figures. "So you can go ahead and get dressed. Deal?" He said, and started to leave; then, thinking better of it, he turned around and ripped the covers off my bed. He smiled ruefully and walked out the door.


	3. Part I, Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own stuff by Stephenie Meyer, including Twilight characters or titles or copyrights or dowries, which is remarkably unfortunate, considering making money off of wasted time would be a very lucrative profession for me._

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

I found my way through the day. Jacob offered to talk about what had happened; knowing I would refuse, he was prepared to change the subject abruptly. Charlie was gone, probably fishing, which was just as well. I needed some time to work myself up to pretending like I was okay again.

"So I'm thinking no more cliff-diving for you -- In fact, let's do away with all death-defying acts for the time being." Jake smiled down at me and grabbed my hand; we were walking down the beach, and every once in a while he would skip to the shoreline and step in the water. An onlooker might wonder how he could stand the cold temperature on a chilly day like this. "But we could take a day trip to Seattle or something. What do you think? It's something to do, right? I'd even let you take me shopping."

"I don't like shopping, Jake," I said harshly, but then I felt guilty. I tried to smile at him, though he didn't seem phased by my impatience. "But we could go to see a movie or something, I suppose."

"Yeah, a movie. But no horror films this time. And don't invite Captain Pukeface."

"Okay." As long as it wasn't a romantic comedy. Maybe something depressing, like something about old people dying or a religious film.

"Hey, Bells." Jake turned me to face him. "I want you to know that if you ever need me for anything, I'll be there, you know? I mean, I know you know that, but… Look, if any of those bloodsu-- Cullens ever try to contact you again, or if they hurt you, I swear I'll tear their throats out, all you have to do is ask." He paused. "In fact, I may do it without asking."

I started to get angry, but then I realized he was only trying to make me laugh and lighten up about the subject. Sure, it was ineffective, but the gesture was nice. "I know, Jake. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"It's cold."

"It is? Huh." He smiled, then put his arm around me. His body heat warmed my shoulders instantly, but I shivered anyway. "Alright, alright, you wimp. Let's go inside."

I furrowed my brow in feigned anger, but he chuckled and threw me over his shoulder, running to Billy's house while I laughed.

The next week passed by in a blur. It was spring break, which was very unfortunate, as I had nothing to do. Jake tried to fill my time when he could, but between school and "pack-time" most of my days were filled with heavy, gray, overwhelming solitude. Every time the phone rang, my heartbeat escalated; every time I tried to sleep, my eyes filled with tears. Edward's call had reopened the wound that had somewhat healed, and now the scar tissue was being stubborn about reforming, afraid it would only be ripped away again. I pretended to be content for Charlie, but I wasn't sure how convincing I was. Sometimes, during dinner, I caught him looking at me with a pained, helpless expression.

Then, one night, as I was lying in bed and mentally begging through silent tears for sleep to come and take me, I heard a soft _thump!_ near my window. I ignored it, questioning my sanity again, but a moment later, there was a weight on my bed and a cold hand against my cheek, wiping away my tears.

A velvet voice cut through the silence. "Bella."

I kept my eyes closed and sucked in cold air, noting the sweet smell that filled my nostrils, but not believing it. I was, after all, barking mad.

"Bella, look at me."

It was a request, not a command, but I had no choice but to fulfill it, even if my mind was playing tricks on me.

I looked at him, letting my eyes adjust to the dark. The moonlight filtered in through the window, reflecting off his beautiful, translucent skin. His bronze hair was just as I remembered it, wavy and thick; I instantly wanted to run my fingers through it. And his eyes… Oh, his wonderful, deep, tortured black onyx eyes.

I gave in to the delusion. If this was insanity, may I forever be locked away in a padded cell. "Edward," I managed, then began sobbing. The seam in my middle ripped and forced me inward; I wrapped my arms around myself and buried my chin in my chest.

Instantly, his cool arms were around me, forcing my cheek against his stone chest, allowing my tears to soak his shirt. He was kissing my head and stroking my hair, murmuring into my ear. "I'm so sorry, Bella… I'm so sorry… Don't cry, shh, don't cry, my love…"

And thus, we greeted dawn.


	4. I, Chapter 4: Stupid Undead Nonboyfriend

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own stuff by Stephenie Meyer, including Twilight characters or titles or copyrights or dowries, which is remarkably unfortunate, considering making money off of wasted time would be a very lucrative profession for me._

Chapter 4: Stupid Undead Nonboyfriend

I awoke feeling as if I hadn't slept at all. My dreams from last night -- my delusions, rather -- had robbed me of my already inadequate slumber. I kept my eyes closed and breathed in, not ready to begin another day of pretending.

Edward's hand pressed against my face. Great. More hallucinations. Maybe I had actually lost it this time.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Would you like some breakfast?"

I shook my head, finally looking at him. What a wonderful hallucination. I smiled with effort, and opened my mouth to speak.

Edward put his finger to my lips and then lifted me from the bed, positioning himself behind me and putting his mouth to my ear. "I don't want you to say anything just yet. I want you to listen. Will you do that?"

I nodded and turned my head slightly, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Bella," he began, carefully choosing his words, "I am… The most selfish monster that ever dared enter existence."

I started to protest, but he quieted me with a swift movement of his hand.

"But if it's best for me to not be here, I won't stay. I've traveled to the ends of the earth these past months, trying to get as far away from you as possible. I spent hours at a time sitting utterly still, trying to erase the temptation to return, to retract my goodbye, afraid that you were hurting over my decision. I had no way of knowing, and I hoped that you could forget me and move on."

He moved again, sitting beside me now and lifting my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes. I dreaded the idea that even my delusion might leave me. "But now, after believing you dead, after calling here and hearing the pain in your voice…" he hesitated, "After Alice screamed at me for an entire three days that I had hurt you worse than any danger my presence could ever present to you," he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, dropping his hand from my chin, "Well, the possibility that…. The idea that you were still hurting after all this time, that's what brought me back." He opened his bottomless eyes and turned his tortured gaze on me. "But if it's better that I leave, I shall," he stated resolutely, seeming to finish his explanation.

Some explanation. I had hoped that my imagination could give me the impossible Edward, the one that loved me and wanted me, the one that would wrap his arms around me and press his lips on mine and tell me I completed him. Not this Edward, who came just to make me feel guilty for making him feel guilty, who wished only to explain how much of a burden my existence was to him, so much so that he had to travel to the ends of the earth to escape me.

I sighed. I felt like crying again, but I had no tears left. I had nothing left. "Even when you're rejecting me and being depressing, it's a million times better than not having you with me." I was impressed that I managed to sound somewhat humorous. Well, my imagination owed me after failing to deliver the right Edward.

"I'm not… I never rejected you, Bella." I scoffed, and he whirled around to face me. "Bella, I left because my presence put you in constant danger. I left so you could have a chance at a real life."

"Brilliant plan. Leaving me without my soul to finish living my life. It's going great."

"I would know."

I furrowed my brow and glared at him, not understanding what his stupid vampire soul had to do with this. "You obviously don't know anything. You think that you can rip me apart and then waltz back in here and have me make you feel better about killing me? It doesn't work that way. Why can't you just be a good imaginary vampire and kiss me?"

A smile started playing with the corners of his mouth, enraging me further. "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know. But what's this business about me being imaginary? I don't think I get the joke."

"Whatever. Look, all I'm saying is, as long as you're here, you might as well skip the sanity-saving explanations. Let's just sum it up by saying that I love you, and you don't love me, but you want to feel less guilty about me trying to kill myself. Fine. I'll alleviate your guilt: I was never trying to kill myself. I just liked to do the dangerous stuff because then I got to hear your voice in my head. Now, apparently, I get to see you too, even unprompted by adrenaline. Feel better? Will you kiss me now?"

He gaped at me, astonished, but he seemed to be laughing, as well. "What is going on in that head of yours, Bella Swan?"

I snorted. "You tell me."

"I can't, remember? What an incredibly infuriating thing for you to suggest."

"Look who's talking."

I glared, and he sputtered, opening and closing his mouth with indecision. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so angry.

My Edward stood from the bed and walked by the window, shoving his hands in his pockets, his back to me. "Do you want me to go, Bella? Just answer yes or no."

I stared at him. "What do you want from me, Edward?" He turned his frustrated face to me, and, realizing I had failed to follow directions: "No."

He breathed out, relaxing, and faced the window again. Could he be relieved that I wanted him here?

He nodded, seeming to have made a mental decision. I waited for a reaction, something that would communicate to me his willingness to indulge my insane fantasy, but he continued staring straight ahead, nodding every few seconds or so.

If I hadn't already been out of my mind, this would have driven me there.

I got up, too quickly. I realized I hadn't eaten in probably too long, but my balance -- or lack thereof -- knew before I did, and I felt my knees crumple beneath me.

Instantaneously, Edward's cool, strong arms were around me, lifting me up. "How did you ever manage without me around?" He said with a tragic smile.

"I didn't," I answered quietly, then added, "But I've become marvelously good at pretending." I gazed up at him, wishing I could get lost in his eyes.

That did it. "Bella," he said simply, and kissed me.

It was as if the world came crashing down around us, and with it, my misery during the last two months. My delusions, I knew, would never return, for they had been replaced by the source of their necessity; and, most importantly, I felt the gaping hole inside of me being filled, like whatever had gone missing from my heart and gut just snapped back in there, flying through my room, through his marble body, right into mine.

I only hoped that it -- that he -- would stay there.

Edward broke the kiss and smiled down at me. If his smile had not been so sad, I would have started to believe he may love me again.

"Oh, for the love of God, end this torture!" I didn't realize I had said the words aloud until his smile morphed into a confused grimace. "I mean," I sighed, searching for a way to remedy what I'd said. "I just -- I need to know what the plan here is. Are you back now? Are you staying, or will you drag me into the woods again in a few days to say goodbye? It's fine if that's what you do, I'll take any time I can get; I just need to know."

He paused, but only for a moment. "I'll stay as long as it's the right thing to do, Bella."

I shook my head violently. "No! No more freaking cryptic answers, Edward Cullen! Tell me what to expect so you don't blindside me and leave me broken again! Tell me what to expect so that I can enjoy the time you are here without trying to convince myself that you still love me. Please," I added softly, so he would know I wasn't so angry that he should forego any planned attempts at redress. "Please, Edward, it's fine, whatever you've decided; I just need to know."

"Bella, I love you."

Wishful thinking. "What?" I said lamely.

"Bella, I love you." He repeated more slowly, smoothing my hair with his hand. I blushed, suddenly realizing how utterly unkempt I probably looked.

He brushed my cheek with his finger and chuckled lightly. "Oh, how I've missed that." He said, smiling. Then he moved his hand to my neck, lightly pressing two fingers there where it met my shoulder. Feeling my pulse. "And how I've missed that." He put his hands to either side of my shoulders, then bent his head forward, placing the side of his face against my chest. Listening to my heart. "And how I've missed that." He sighed. He sounded so… content.

I wrapped my arms around him and put my nose to his hair. Oh, how I'd missed that.

He stood up suddenly, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Charlie's awake. You should get dressed and get something to eat. I'll be back in 40 minutes to take you to school." _School. Crap._ "I'll explain everything as soon as possible." He started for the window, then, thinking better of it, wrapped his arms around me again. "You're sure this is what you want? You seem a little bewildered; it makes you rather difficult to read. You're sure you want me in your life again?"

Of course I did. Stupid vampire. "Of course I do, you stupid vampire."

He laughed and kissed me, almost jubilantly, then flew out the window.

I wavered for a moment, regaining my bearings, then began getting dressed.


	5. Part I, Chapter 5: Never to Return

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own stuff by Stephenie Meyer, including Twilight characters or titles or copyrights or dowries, which is remarkably unfortunate, considering making money off of wasted time would be a very lucrative profession for me._

Chapter 5: Never to Return

I'd imagined it all; of course I had. Standing here, school books in my arm, my other hand on the doorknob, and thinking that when I opened it, there'd be a silver Volvo parked behind my decrepit truck, as if nothing had ever changed. I had, of course, imagined that Edward had returned, that he had professed his love for me and promised to take me to school. I had to be prepared for when I opened the door and saw no shiny car in the driveway; I had to be prepared to face this day at school after having been stupid enough to give into my insanity this morning.

But, when I opened the door, there it was, the silver Volvo, and there _he _was, leaning against the driver's side door with his arms across his chest, his hair catching tiny drops of water from the light drizzle, a smile playing on his lips. In an instant, he was beside me; he took my bag from my arm and took my hand in his. I smiled at him in wonder as he walked me to the passenger's side, opening the door for me. Then, catching my expression, he laughed. "Bella, if you don't stop believing I'm a fantasy, I'll have to send you to a shrink. I only hope he doesn't perform hypnosis so that you unwittingly divulge any of my secrets to him -- I'd hate to have to break into an insane asylum to save you."

I clucked at his terrible joke and got into the car. He had no idea how close the possibility had been.

He got into the car and hesitated for a moment, staring at me contemplatively. "Hmm," he said. I waited for him to voice his thoughts. "As much as I hate to desert my brothers and sisters on our first day back at The Fair Forks High, how would you feel about playing hooky today?"

Was he kidding? "That'd be spectacular."

He laughed. "Wonderful. I know just the place to go." He smiled mysteriously, but I had a pretty good guess as to our destination.

Then, I connected the dots. "Wait! Your brothers and sisters? You're already enrolled in school again?"

"That would be correct. Carlisle and Esme have spent the past three days moving into our old house and re-enrolling their "children" into school, getting Carlisle's job back, and other such mundane things." He hesitated, "Apparently, my dear family have been prepared to move back here from the beginning. They never sold our house."

So that's why he was back. It was convenient for him to return to me, now that his family had disregarded his wishes to live elsewhere.

"Rosalie, I must say, is a bit miffed; she doesn't appreciate my volatile decision-making. She's threatened to drop my piano from the roof if I decide I want to move again any time soon."

How remarkably frustrating. "If _you _decide?"

"Yes. I'm afraid my entire family have become somewhat impatient with me. But they're thrilled that I seem to have reached the conclusion they wanted me to reach all along."

"Which is?"

"That I belong wherever you are."

"Oh," I said, waiting for my thoughts to catch up with themselves.

"Try not to sound so disappointed, Bella," he laughed. "I would've returned sooner, with Carlisle and Esme, but I … had a few loose ends to tie up elsewhere."

I wasn't sure if he wanted to elaborate, so I didn't ask.

He continued. "Alice, I'm sure, will be very disappointed that I've stolen you from her on her first day back. She'll forgive me when she sees you somewhat returned to normalcy, though." He took my hand. "Not that she hasn't already, but I imagine it'll be a relief for her to see it in actuality, instead of in visions."

So I was going to be normal again. I could scarcely believe it. Then again, I was struggling to believe I wasn't still dreaming. I stared at Edward's hand in mine, not able to find my voice.

Edward peered at me. "I'm a little uncomfortable with the idea that you don't have any questions for me. This is uncharted territory. I think I preferred you screaming at me."

"I never screamed at you."

"Ah, my apologies, I preferred you _forcefully lecturing_ me." He laughed and squeezed my hand. "But you may scream at me forever, if you wish. Or you may be silent forever. Just as long as you're with me."

My heartbeat quickened, and he smiled again. I couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy with me, even in my fantasies -- it was heaven.

"And here we are," he said. I looked around, taking in our destination. I had been right: there it was, the tiny, hidden trail leading to our meadow. Edward opened the door and held his hand to me. "Shall we?" He asked, and I obliged. "Climb onto my back, little girl, and don't forget to close your eyes this time."

I furrowed my brow. " 'Little girl'?" I asked, annoyed, but he laughed and swung me onto his back, and we were off. I squeezed my eyes shut.

After a few minutes of quiet wind against my face, he stopped, and gently pried my fingers from around his neck and set me down on my feet. I couldn't feel any rain, and a warm breeze tickled my face and lifted my hair, wrapping it around my neck. I kept my eyes closed and lifted my face to the sky, taking it in.

"My Bella," Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around me, placing his lips on mine. "You are too good to be true," he said after he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes.

"Are you really here, Edward?"

"I am, and shall remain so long as you wish it."

"I wish it forever."

"Then forever it is."

I sighed, totally confused. "So you're saying that you love me again?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "No, not again, Bella." My eyes widened, not believing that I had been so stupid as to think he could. "I never stopped."

"You never stopped," I repeated, utterly bewildered. "Then why did you leave me?"

"Oh, Bella," he said, and pulled me out to the middle of the clearing, sitting down and pulling me with him. "I thought that if I could gather the courage to leave you, you might be able to have some semblance of a normal life. But I am," he clenched his jaw, "I am such a selfish creature, Bella, that I don't have the strength to stay away from you. As I said before, I did everything I could to remove any temptation to return to you, but it was eating me alive, being away from you; I thought that I might lose my mind from the torture. It was as if I was living in a body with no soul." He sighed. "That is, if that were not already the case, with my particular form of existence."

I put my hand to his face, and he leaned into it, putting his hand on top of mine. "Your soul," I said, determined that he believe me, "Is not gone, Edward. I know because I can see it. You have a beautiful soul."

He smiled. "If you're right, Bella, then it's yours if you wish it."

I shook my head, still confused. "You're going to be the death of me, Edward Cullen."

He dropped my hand, contorting his face. I had said the wrong thing. Stupid Bella. "I can only hope not, my love."

I decided to change the subject. No use trying to convince him of something when he was so determined to believe in his own damnation; besides, I had too many questions. "So what finally made you decide to come back?"

He smiled, a bit tragically. "Hearing your voice on the phone did me in. It was only a matter of time after that, even if Alice hadn't come and spent days on end nagging me about leaving you alone."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"A number of places. I spent a few months in Alaska, but I'm afraid my presence became a burden on my extended family; I depressed them." He hesitated. I wondered if he was editing his story. "Then I traveled aimlessly for months. Africa, India, Russia, South America -- it's all a blur, really. I tried so hard to do what's best for you, Bella."

"You're what's best for me."

He ignored my interruption. "And the past month or so, I've been in Italy."

"Italy? Why Italy?" I wondered if there were some significance to the final location.

"Do you remember me telling you about the Volturi when I was telling you Carlisle's story?" He asked. I nodded vaguely. "They're the vampire ruling class, I guess you could say. Well anyway, I went to them, thinking to pledge my loyalty in a final desperate attempt to solidify my decision to separate myself from you. I became involved with them, just as a visitor, to see if I could ever adjust to their lifestyle. It's very…" He struggled for words. "Totalitarian. I'm not entirely accustomed to following vampire… Traditions…" He hesitated, editing again. I had a pretty good idea as to what he referred. "When Alice told me you had killed yourself, I called to see if it was true; if it had been, I was entirely prepared to ask the Volturi to kill me."

I shivered. I didn't want to imagine what could've happened if I hadn't answered the phone that night.

"When I decided to come back to you, I had to take my leave politely, so as not to make them suspicious." He was editing again, but I had a feeling further details would not exactly help me sleep at night.

"So Alice came to you there? In Italy? After she saw me?" I was finally starting to put the puzzle together, even if the image wasn't exactly clear yet.

Edward shook his head. "Nope, no more questions. My turn."

I sighed, then nodded.

"What did you mean when you said you liked to do dangerous things in order to hear me?"

I blushed and looked away. I didn't want him to know how close to madness I'd come. "I… figured out that…. Whenever my adrenaline increased, you yelled at me in my head," I knew I was on the verge of incoherence, but I was trying to word my explanation so that he wouldn't think I had risked as much as I had.

"So in my attempted absence to keep you safe, I drove you to commit dangerous activities so that you could have auditory hallucinations of me?"

That sounded about right. "Yes."

"Bella," he said, suddenly laughing, "You are the most frustrating, fascinating woman on the face of this earth."

I'd take that. "Thanks," I said, and grinned at him in mock defiance.

Suddenly, his marble body was pressed against mine, lowering me gently to the ground as he showered me with kisses. I giggled, relishing the increase in my heart rate, hoping to drown in his sweet smell and his cold skin.

Well, maybe not drown. Too soon. Bad metaphor.

Then, the sky opened up and rain started to fall in sheets. Edward laughed and lifted me up effortlessly, swinging me onto his back. I locked my arms around his neck and pressed my face to his hair, and off we went, laughing in unison.


	6. Part I, Chapter 6: Rivalries

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: Me no Stephenie Meyer, and me no owny Twilight thingies._

Chapter 6: Rivalries

"So in addition to cliff-diving and hallucinating on command, are there any other skills that you have acquired during my absence?" Edward asked as we drove home.

I didn't really relish the idea of discussing anything that had happened to me while he had been gone. I was already beginning to think of the entire time period without him as an extended nightmare; it was barely real to me. But he had answered my questions; I would answer his. "I have a motorcycle now."

"You _what_?!"

"Calm down, I'm not interested in riding it anymore; I was never very good at it."

"Bella, what on _earth_ would possess you to get a motorcycle?! You can barely walk without falling; what compelled you to add 500 pounds of barely controllable metal into the mix?!" Edward gaped at me, both angry and incredulous.

I rolled my eyes. "If you're going to get mad at everything I say, I'll stop answering your questions." Edward stared at the road, and I took that to signal his concession. "Besides, Jake was with me; he wasn't going to let me get hurt."

Edward nodded and stared at the road. "Jake," he said quietly.

I waited for him to ask another question, but he didn't. I decided to continue without his prompts. "Yes, Jake was a good friend to me. A very good friend." I was suddenly overcome with guilt. What would I do about Jake? He had, of course, known that Edward had my heart, but I didn't think he would be thrilled with his return. I sighed. Not to mention the whole mortal-enemies thing. Wonderful job, Bella: becoming best friends with a guy who could never be around your boyfriend without wanting to kill him. Brilliant.

"Speak of the devil…" Edward said quietly as he pulled into my driveway. I looked at him inquisitively but then saw what he meant: Jake was standing on my porch, fists clenched, eyes narrowed.

I started to get out of the car, but Edward grabbed my wrist lightly. "No, Bella. You'll stay here; I'll ask our visitor to leave."

I stared at him. "Edward! He's my friend, and I probably hurt his feelings because he hasn't heard from me." I was starting to get angry. How dare he tell me with whom I could and could not speak?

"Well you might have mentioned that he's a werewolf."

Really? That was what he was freaking out about? I rolled my eyes at him. "And you're a vampire. And maybe later on Tinkerbell will join us and we'll have a tea party. Who cares?"

"Bella, werewolves are volatile! They're dangerous, especially when they're angry, and your _friend _over there is infuriated. I will not have you around him."

I sputtered, angry beyond words. Edward took my momentary indecision as a sign of my consent and got out of the car.

I watched him walk to where Jake was and stop about ten feet away, below the porch steps. They seemed to exchange words, and Jake, indeed, looked livid. Edward, however, seemed very calm. I doubted he'd be able to reason with my "volatile werewolf" friend, though.

I was right. Jake lunged at Edward; Edward stepped away in the blink of an eye, however, and before Jake could regain his bearings, I jumped out of the car.

"Jacob Black!" I yelled. He turned, his eyes blazing. I was, admittedly, a little frightened, but I couldn't just sit by and watch as they tried to tear each other apart. I walked to the area between the two, facing Jake; Edward tried to pull me out of the way, but I ignored him: "Jacob, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from trying to murder my boyfriend."

Edward scoffed quietly. "Like he could."

Then, in an instant, Jake's spine started to shiver, and before I could process what was happening, the huge russet wolf was towering over me. The back of his paw swiped the side of my head, knocking me to the ground, and everything went black.

-------------------------------

The first thing I noticed was that my head throbbed beyond measure. I thought that if I so much as moved a finger my skull might disintegrate, though I couldn't remember what had caused my headache. I was lying down in what felt like my bed, and I could hear voices around me.

"It's not as if my actions were unprompted, Carlisle. He broke the treaty first by trying to attack me, and I wasn't going to fight him. But I couldn't just let him go after he had hurt her!"

"I'm not saying that it's your fault; I'm sure anyone would've done the same in your situation."

"But you think I did the wrong thing."

"No; I think you did the right thing for you. I am just worried that the Qileutes might see it differently."

"It's not as if I killed him."

"Not for lack of trying though, Edward."

This couldn't be my fault. I couldn't let the Cullens and the Qileutes go to war with each other just because I had been stupid enough to get in Jake's way when he was angry! He couldn't help it; he wouldn't have hurt me if he had been capable of controlling himself. This couldn't be happening.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, but immediately regretted that decision, as the pain that filled my skull threatened to crush my brain. I drew my breath in sharply, and Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Bella, you shouldn't be moving too much just yet, love." He put his cool hand on the side of my face and looked at me with concern. I wanted to force the pain out of his eyes; why was I always making him hurt?

"Edward, it's my fault," I said, trying to force strength into my voice. It wasn't very effective, but I continued. "I'll talk to the Quileutes -- you can't fight each other, not over me!"

"Bella, calm down. You aren't going anywhere right now." Edward took my hands in his and looked at me sternly. "Especially over the treaty line, where I can't follow you to make sure you're alright."

I wanted to argue with him, but my outburst seemed to have zapped my energy. I suddenly needed to lie back down.

Edward was nothing if not observant. He noted my submission and the reason behind it. "Lie down now, love; Carlisle needs to have a look at you." He stood, and Carlisle appeared back in the room. I hadn't even noticed him leaving. "I'll go and get you some water."

Edward left, and Carlisle smiled at me. He rubbed his hands together, presumably to warm them, and gingerly touched the side of my head. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yes," I answered, the pain evident in my voice.

Carlisle nodded. "I thought it might. If aspirin doesn't work I'll get you something stronger. Do you feel dizzy or see spots or have any other vision problems?"

"No, just the pain."

"Good; you should be back to normal in no time. You're very lucky," he said, then hesitated. "Usually, werewolf attacks aren't quite so…. Anticlimactic."

I shuddered, thinking of Emily's face.

"Your friend must have had extraordinary self-control."

I looked at him, confused. Was he siding with Jake? "Carlisle?" I took a moment to pray Edward wasn't listening; this was a question I knew he would not answer. "What, um. What happened, exactly?"

Carlisle seemed to be expecting this particular inquisition. "Edward attacked the wolf after he hit you. The werewolf did not seem too determined to retaliate against Edward, however, as Edward received no injuries, and the wolf, I'm afraid, will spend some time healing. Edward left him to tend to you." Carlos paused, letting me process what he had said.

"So Jake didn't want to fight Edward?" I was sure he had only hit me to get to Edward.

"So it would seem."

"And now everything's ruined? Your treaty, the agreement, just because I made Jake angry and he lost control?"

"Not necessarily. I, for instance, see the argument as being not between vampires and werewolves, but between two men who care about the same girl." I sighed as I listened to Carlisle confirm my fears. "Which means, Bella, that they would have fought without their respective… characteristics."

"Will Jake be okay?" I asked timidly. I wasn't sure what I would do if Edward had left him permanently injured. Could I really forgive him for that?

"He will," came the answer, but not from Carlisle: Edward had returned, water and a tray of food in hand. "As Carlisle so indulgently pointed out, I left him as soon as I could to take care of you."

I took the glass of water -- I had no interest in food at the moment -- and said nothing.

"Bella?" Edward said. I looked at him, trying to find any anger in his face, but there was none. "I never intended to attack your friend. I just felt I had no choice after he had hurt you; I had no way of being certain he wouldn't try again if I didn't stop him." He looked at me imploringly.

I wanted to cry; I couldn't imagine what he must have thought when he saw a huge werewolf knock me to the ground. "I'm sorry I got out of the car after you told me to wait. I just didn't want you two fighting over me." Some good that had done.

Edward took my hand and looked at me intently. "This is not your fault, Bella. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, but we should have been capable of remaining in control. He and I both," he sighed. "I'm the one who antagonized him. I should never have done that with you standing right there. I'm so sorry."

We both remained quiet for a moment, then Edward cocked his head to the side, listening to something. "Charlie's home," he said, and I immediately moved to get up, but he forced me back down. "No, Carlisle will talk to him. He's going to say that you were hit with a ball during gym class today, and that he happened to be at the school today and brought you home after examining you."

I groaned. Charlie was going to put me in a plastic bubble if I didn't stop showing up with bruises. Then, remembering the force of Jake's blow and the inevitable resulting bruise that would remain on my face for the world to see, I groaned again.

Edward smoothed my hair. "And I, my love, must take my leave. I'm certain Charlie will not be entirely pleased with my presence at the moment," he said, attempting humor.

"No, don't leave, please?" I asked, though he was right: Charlie didn't even know Edward was back, let alone that I had forgiven him, and add to that equation a mysterious injury that happened to show up on the day of his return -- This would not make Charlie a happy camper. "Hide in the closet or something, or just outside the window; I want you with me."

Edward nodded and kissed my hand. "I'll be just outside," he said, and flew out the window.

Charlie came in not a moment later. Vampires and their timing.

"Bella?" He asked, concerned, and walked to my bedside. "Bella, are you alright? What happened?"

"Sports," I groaned, but tried to smile at him so he would know I was okay. "Can I just not be allowed to go to gym anymore, Dad?" That would, at least, make this day somewhat of a success.

"I'll have to consider it if you don't stop hurting yourself," he said, apparently deciding that I would survive. He sighed. "So Dr. Cullen brought you home?" He asked, seeming to be wary of my reaction.

"Yes, he was at the school today."

Charlie nodded, and paused. "So Dr. Cullen has moved back to Forks, it seems?"

Oh. So that's what he was worried about. Because with Dr. Cullen comes…. "Yes, all the Cullens have. Including Edward."

That's what Charlie was waiting for. He clenched his jaw and pursed his lips. "I see," he said, seeming to recognize the significance of the information. "So after everything, Bella, you're just going to let him come back to you? After hurting you like that? You're going to let him do that to you?"

I sighed. I did not want to have this argument with him, not now. "Charlie, Edward and I belong to each other. I'm sorry if you don't understand, but could you just trust me when I say that Edward never meant to hurt me?"

"I don't care what he _meant_ to do, Bella; you were lost for months! I thought I was going to have to get you professional help, you were so…" He stopped, struggling for words, "And now, after everything, you just let him back after one day? What about Jake? You two seemed to be getting along so well, and you were so happy with him."

"I wasn't happy, Dad; I just wasn't as sad as before." I sighed. "But it was never like that with Jake. It couldn't be, not with the way I feel about Edward."

Charlie shook his head angrily, but remained silent. I waited and, finally, after what seemed like forever, he seemed to concede. "Do you need anything?" He asked, glancing at my untouched food.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to sleep."

He nodded and got up. "I'll be just downstairs if you need anything. I'll check on you in a little while." He left the room.

Edward waited until the sounds of the T.V. floated up the stairs before he climbed through the window. I looked at him: his mood seemed to have shifted back to a sullen brooding.

"Edward," I said, "You didn't know. You said yourself you had no way of knowing whether or not I was hurting, and once you found out, you came back. Everything's okay now," I finished, leaving out the obvious: Everything's okay, except the whole Impending Vampire-Werewolf War. But aside from that minor complication, things are just peachy.

Edward was obviously not going to see my side of things, but he didn't argue, just returned to his place on my bed and took my hand in his. After kissing it again, he said, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I was suddenly exhausted. I let myself drift into sleep, wondering vaguely if people with concussions were supposed to sleep at all before my dreams overtook me.


	7. Part I, Chapter 7: Minor Irritations

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, as you probably know. Unfortunately, nor am I Bella or a sparkly immortal being of any kind. At any rate, Twilight nor its characters belong to me._

Chapter 7: Minor Irritations

I sat at the breakfast table staring at my cereal, sinking my spoon into it every few seconds or so. I ignored Charlie's worried glances from his own plate of eggs.

I had to see Jake. I knew that Edward would be furious if he found out, and it wouldn't be very easy to keep it from him, but I couldn't just let Jake think I didn't care for him anymore. I had tried to call, but I never got past Billy; after the fourth call, they just let the phone ring.

What was worse was believing that the Quileutes might be planning to attack the Cullens. I couldn't let that happen.

So, I was scheduled to work this afternoon. I would call in sick, possibly exaggerate the extent of my injuries. It would not be hard, considering the shiny new bruise on my cheekbone (I had tried to cover it up with makeup, but I settled for just letting my hair fall halfway in front of my face). Then, I would drive to La Push and return home before my shift would have ended.

I nodded to myself and got up to put my cereal away when I heard a knock on the door.

I jumped. "I'll get it, it's Edward coming to pick me up for school," I mumbled to Charlie, hoping he wouldn't have a chance to protest.

"Bella, I don't want --"

"Hello? Bella? Charlie?" Chimed a high, bell-like voice. Alice walked in the room. She hugged both of us, then looked at my face. "Hmm, it's not so bad," she said, gesturing to my bruise. I snorted, but she only laughed. "Nothing a little Dior won't fix." She produced a light pink makeup pouch and got out a tiny concealer palate. "Upstairs, then, so I can work my magic. Edward's waiting for us in the car."

I sighed, inwardly grimacing at the idea of just how much of her $78 concealer round would be needed to cover up the huge purple blotch on my cheek, but followed her upstairs.

As she was gingerly applying the makeup to my face, I noticed something strangely distant about Alice's demeanor. I realized that I had expected her to be happier to see me, at least, more so than she seemed to be. She answered my unspoken questions, however, before I could ask.

"Bella," she said, speaking very quietly, I assumed, so as not to alert her patiently waiting brother outside, "I know what you're planning to do this afternoon, and if you don't change your mind by the end of the school day, I will tell Edward."

I gaped at her. "But Alice, Jake is my friend, and it's my fau--"

"I don't care. It's not safe for you."

"You're wrong, Alice! Jake's never hurt me; not until the other day, anyway, and that was an accident."

"No, Bella, _you're _wrong!" She said sternly, then lowered her voice again. "Bella, I can see you going to La Push, but after that, your future disappears." She put her makeup away, having finished, and stood. I thought she was going to berate me more, but something in my expression must have changed her mind. "I understand that he's your friend, but I can't let you do anything that will put you in danger; Edward would never forgive me." She paused. "_I _would never forgive me."

She broke out into a sudden smile. "Now," she said at her normal volume. "I think I did a wonderful job, if I do say so myself!" She indicated the mirror.

I looked at myself. She had done wonderfully; there was only the faintest hint of purple on my skin. I sighed. So much for my plan.

Alice seemed to note the sudden change in my future, because she hugged me and whispered, "Don't worry, Bella." Then, louder, "Shall we?"

I nodded and followed her downstairs and out the door, calling a brief goodbye to Charlie before he could object.

When we got in the car, Edward smiled sincerely at me. "Wow, Alice, you really do know what you're doing, huh?" I assumed he was referring to my makeover.

Alice only nodded and got in the back seat. Edward held my hand as drove us to school, but he kept glancing in the rearview mirror at Alice with an amused but inquisitive expression on his face.

---------------------------------------------------

When we arrived in the school parking lot, Edward helped me out of the car. "I have a bit of a confession to make, love," he said as he took my hand in his.

"Oh?" Was all I said. I was worried that perhaps he had overheard Alice's and my conversation earlier, after all.

He laughed. "Calm down, it's nothing horrible! At least, I don't think so."

I sighed, but I couldn't contain my smile. "What is it, Edward?" I said, pretending to be impatient.

He raised his eyebrows and turned his mouth down, feigning remorse. "I'm afraid that I… What was your word? Dazzled?… I dazzled our office secretary into manipulating my time schedule so that my classes match yours as much as possible." He shrugged. "It appears that we have all but one period together."

I laughed, but then adopted a stern expression. "Well, Edward, that was a very contemptible thing to do."

"I know; I'm ever so sorry."

"Too late now; I shall just have to punish you later." I said, then blushed, realizing the possible shades of meaning to my statement. Edward burst into laughter.

Alice, whom I had all but forgotten was standing beside us, groaned. "Alright, I'm officially leaving. See you two at lunch." She smiled and skipped off.

I looked after her, then back at Edward. "Well, do you have English with me?"

"I do." He smiled, and we headed toward first period.

Inside the classroom, Mike lit up when he saw me. "Bella! Where were you yesterday? Do you need my notes?" He asked, then seemed to notice Edward. He only stared at first Edward, then me, flashing his eyes back and forth so much that I thought he might be having a seizure.

Then Mike's gaze settled on Edward. He looked almost accusatory. Edward stiffened and closed his eyes for an instant, but regained control over himself. He turned to me. "Where do you usually sit, love?" He asked, a bit loudly for our vicinity, but I merely gestured to my desk and let him lead me there, while he took the seat behind me.

I suddenly remembered Mike's previous question. "Did I miss anything important?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Mike only shook his head and stared toward the front of the classroom. So much for my notes. I looked back to Edward, hoping to find out what Mike had been thinking to make him so angry, when the rest of the students started to file into the room and the teacher began class.

Mike glared in our direction every few minutes or so during the next hour, and every time he did, Edward would reach up and play with my hair or lean forward to whisper something to me.

----------------------------------------------------

The rest of the school day offered more of the same, with most of my friends (who would more than likely be better referred to as "acquaintances" after this) first realizing the status of Edward's and my relationship, then giving both of us the cold shoulder. I would have been upset, but then again, if they wanted it to be a competition between them and Edward, I had no qualms about who the victor would be.

Angela was the only one to accept my decision. She walked over to me as we were dressing back out after gym. "Bella," she said, a little hesitant.

I sighed. I was not in the mood to argue my relationship; but then again, Angela had always been so nice to me. "Yes?" I asked her, attempting a smile.

"I know it's none of my business, so you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," she said nervously, "But I just wanted to make sure… I mean, if you're back with Edward, and that makes you happy, then I completely support you. But I wanted to let you know that if you need to talk about it, or if you're not sure it's what you want… You know, I'm here."

I had to give her credit. At least she wasn't just gossiping behind my back; she had the nerve to address me with her concerns. What's more, she seemed to actually care. "I know, Angela, and thank you. But I'm positive. Edward never meant to hurt me, and we're happy now." Or at least, we would be.

She nodded and returned my smile. "Okay. Good," she added, seeming sincere. "Well if I hear anyone else say anything, I'll be sure to set them straight."

"I'm sure they just want what's best for me." I said half-heartedly, embracing the lie.

She only shrugged and hugged me. "I'm glad you're happy."

I really had to give her credit.

She changed the subject then, and I put forth more effort than usual into the conversation. I promised to go shopping with her for prom dresses soon, and actually began to look forward to it.

----------------------------------

Edward was waiting by the car for me at the end of the day. I smiled as I approached him; even after only an hour apart, I had missed him.

Edward returned my smile, but he seemed troubled about something. He kissed my forehead and put his arms around me. "Good day?"

I nodded. "The parts with you in it. You?"

"The parts with you in it, but I'm hoping it will improve yet. Would you like to come over to my house tonight? I believe Alice was planning to invite you if I didn't."

I nodded, then remembered: "Oh wait!" I exclaimed. "I can't; I have to work."

"You're still working at Newton's?"

"Yes."

"Call in sick; you've suffered an injury recently."

I stared at him. It wasn't like Edward to suggest I not honor a commitment. Never mind that I had been planning to do just that before Alice and her remarkable foresight intervened. "I'm not sure I can do that, Edward."

"Then quit."

"Edward!" Now I was starting to get angry. What was his problem? "I'm saving up for college! Not all of us have been collecting money for a century," I said, a little too loudly; but Edward didn't seem to be too concerned about eavesdroppers.

"I'll give you anything you need, Bella; you don't need to waste your time with menial tasks or minimum wage."

"You know I won't let you _pay _for _college_, Edward! What's gotten into you?"

Edward glared, but not at me. His focus was directed behind me, to my left. "Newton," he said under his breath.

I looked behind me, and, sure enough, there was Mike.

"He's hoping to have a word with you this afternoon, as soon as the burden of my presence has been lifted. I would rather he not be freed from his reservations." Edward was livid.

I looked at Edward, making my decision. "So an evening with the Cullens sounds nice, so long as no one is arguing." I said the last part with particular emphasis, still a bit miffed, but determined to put Edward in a better mood. He had only been back for two days and already had been more angry than not during our time together. I walked around to the passenger side of the car, opening the door. "Are we leaving?" I asked.

Edward nodded and attempted to smile. When we got into the car, he kissed my hand. "Thank you," he said, then started the engine.

"You're welcome." We sped out of the parking lot.

Unfortunately for both of us, the problem with Mike was nothing compared to what would come later.


	8. Part I, Chapter 8: Ultimatum

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not S. Meyer and I don't own Twilight or its all-too-addicting world of awesomeness._

Chapter 8: Ultimatum

"Edward, you're driving so fast! Please, slow down." The speedometer read 85 mph, and I'd had enough experience tempting death for one lifetime.

Edward chuckled. "All right, I'll slow down." He immediately let off the accelerator, allowing the Volvo to slow gradually. He didn't hit the gas again until the needle pointed to 25 mph. "How's that, Miss Harley Davidson?"

"When are you going to let that go?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Besides, I barely ever went 25 on my motorcycle."

"And Imaginary Me berated you for _that_? Are you sure I wasn't just nagging you about ruining a perfectly good transmission?"

"Maybe that was it. I guess I'll just have to ride it again and see, so I can be sure."

"Don't you dare."

"Then stop making fun of me." I started to pout, and he laughed at me until we arrived at the Cullen household.

Alice was waiting for us on the porch. "Bella, you're going to have to let my brother drive a normal speed," she said when we got out of the car, "Because I really get tired of waiting on the both of you."

I snorted. 85 mph was _not _a normal speed for a curvy two-lane highway.

Alice ignored my sarcastic expression and dragged me into the house, letting Edward trail behind us.

The evening with the Cullens was wonderful, especially compared to my more emotionally trying last few days. Hell, my emotionally trying last year or so. Everyone seemed to share my sentiment, though; even Jasper, who began the evening carefully watching the activities of the rest of us, seemed to assess my forgiveness of him for the last time we interacted. He began participating in the conversation.

And, with Edward's arm around me as we watched Emmett and Jasper wrestle -- until Esme stopped them, at least -- I realized suddenly how much I had always hoped to one day become part of the Cullen family.

-----------------------------

Edward took me home around 7:30, enough time to make sure Charlie had eaten and to take a shower before he returned later. I kissed him goodbye, positively jubilant that he seemed to have shed his "brooding vampire" persona for the time being. I had almost forgotten about the possible trouble with the Quileutes.

My happiness was, however, only temporary.

When I walked in the house, Charlie came from the living room. "Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm here. Have you eaten?"

"Bella, come into the kitchen."

I pulled my brows together. He sounded angry, but I didn't know why he would be. I walked into the kitchen, and he was, indeed, a bit miffed; his face seemed contorted, and the skin of his cheeks and neck had broken into red splotches.

"Sit down, Isabella."

_Uh-oh_. I sat down at the kitchen table, staring at my hands.

Charlie took in a deep breath, speaking very deliberately. "Bella, is it true that you have been riding a motorcycle?"

I opened my mouth, staring at him. "How… Did…"

"Never mind how I know. How could you do that, Bella?! After as many times as I've warned you! -- the mortality rate! -- I can't even --" Charlie sputtered, angry beyond words.

Oh God. I was going to kill him. "Jake," I said, furious.

"He did the right thing by telling me! Jake wants what's best for you, unlike that _Cullen_ boy!"

"What does _Edward_ have to do with this?!" Had Jake said something about Edward? I calmed myself, reorganizing my battle plan. "Dad, I'm sorry about the motorcycle, okay? I haven't ridden it in forever; it was stupid, I know --"

"Damn right it was stupid."

I clenched my teeth but remained calm. "I _know_, Dad, and I'm _sorry_. I already gave it to Jake, though; I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

"You're grounded."

Fine, let this be over so I can go upstairs and wait for Edward. "For how long?"

"I don't know. A long time." Charlie pursed his lips. "And you're not allowed to date Cullen."

So much for my self-control. I stood up, knocking the chair over behind me, and glared impetuously at my father. "You can't do that! You can't tell me who to _date_, Charlie!"

"I am your _father_ and I _will_ tell you! That boy is no good for you; he hurt you once, he'll do it again!"

"That's not true!" I glared at him. "You can keep him from coming here," or so he thought, "But you can't tell me who to date. You can't keep me from seeing him."

Charlie looked away from me. "Go to your room, Isabella."

"Finally. Good night." I stomped up the stairs. I was going to _kill _Jake. And now I had to sit in my room for at least an hour until Edward showed up. I slammed my door shut behind me and tossed myself onto my bed.

--------------------------------------

After a little less than an hour, there was a knock on my door. "Bella?" Charlie asked, and opened the door. He was visibly calmer. "You have a visitor downstairs."

_Why would Edward come in through the front door,_ I thought mildly, but without looking at Charlie, I muttered, "Be right down." Charlie went to his room, and I headed downstairs.

Unfortunately, Edward was not the one who greeted me. "Hey, Bells," Jake said. He smiled, but kept his distance.

I took in his appearance. "So do all werewolves heal that fast, or just the traitorous ones?"

Jake moved forward. "I'm sorry, Bells, I really am; I just had to think of a way to make sure you'd have some time alone to think about… things."

I glared at him. "Well if you're referring to my decision to be with Edward, you're too late."

"Not just that, Bella." He walked forward again and tried to take my hand. I slapped him away, and he looked hurt. Good. "Bella, I love you, and I know you love me too; I think you should take that into account before you go running back to the bloodsucker."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Jake, I'm not in _love _with you, and you'll be lucky if after today I even _like _you."

"I'm better for you than he'll ever be," he declared.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going upstairs. Good night, Jacob."

I turned from me, but before my hand even touched the banister, he grabbed my arm. "Look, Charlie agrees with me: he thinks Edward's no good for you, and he doesn't even know the guy's a freaking monster."

"Edward is wonderful to me, Jake; _you're _the only one who's ever hit me." I knew it was cruel to throw it in his face, but the traitorous dog deserved it.

I reconsidered my actions, however, when I saw his face: he looked like I had punched him. "Bells, I'm sorry about that. I'm… I know, I can't ever fix that, but I'm so, so sorry." He tried to pull me toward him, but I shrank away. "Ugh! You didn't even _see_ me -- you don't know -- I had over 30 broken bones after your _boyfriend_ attacked me."

"You deserved it."

"I know; that's why I didn't fight him back."

That surprised me, but I wasn't about to relinquish my argument. "You told on me for nothing; I'm not going to reconsider being with Edward because he and I belong together. I'll still see him as much as I want."

"Not after tonight, you won't." He said quietly.

I huffed and bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. "What does that mean?" I said impatiently.

"The tribe agreed that they wouldn't start a war only if _Edward_ left Forks. He agreed."

I started to panic, but contained myself. He must be lying; Edward would never leave me, not again, not without saying goodbye or taking me with him. "You filthy, lying _mutt_," I said angrily, hatefully, "Take it back! Admit you're lying, you --"

"I'm not lying, Bells."

I stared at him, shaking my head. "No, you're lying, no…."

"Sorry, but that's the way it is. Can't break the treaty and not suffer consequences."

Charlie came downstairs then, asking if everything was alright. He had heard us yelling.

"No, it's not, Dad. I'm going to Edward's." I said, grabbing my car keys from the post by the door.

Charlie walked to me. "No you're not, Isabella Swan! You are _grounded_ and you will STAY IN THIS HOUSE!" He grabbed my arm, but I ripped it from his grasp.

"I am going, Charlie; I'm an adult, and I have to see him." I felt horrible for hurting him; I could see the pain in his face, but my sympathy disappeared when his mouth became a thin line and his eyes narrowed.

"If you leave this house, young lady," he sputtered, gaining determination, "If you walk out that door, you no longer live here, do you hear me? We're through here."

I had no choice. "Fine," I said, pushing back tears that threatened to surface, then pushed past Jake and out the door, starting my car while Charlie called after me.

-----------------------------------------

I drove to the Cullen household in a blind rage, frightened and incoherent thoughts running through my mind. _He can't have left, he can't have left, I'll kill Jake; he can't have left,_ was all I could think. I pushed the accelerator to tip the speedometer up to the old Chevy's maximum speed, silently cursing GM.

When I arrived at the huge white house, Alice ran out to meet me, the rest of her family trailing behind. "WHERE IS HE?" I said as I got out of the car and ran toward her. "WHERE IS HE? WHY WOULD HE--?" I started crying and stopped running, feeling my lungs or legs might collapse in just a moment. I searched the group of vampires and then searched their faces. He wasn't here.

"Bella," Alice wrapped me in her arms. "Bella, he had to; the Quileutes -- they all came here, I didn't even _see _it; it's my fault, something's wrong with my visions --"

"I have to go to him, I have to find him," I repeated, slipping into hysteria. "Please, Alice, take me to him! We have to bring him back!"

Alice looked at me, sympathy and sadness filling her eyes. "I'm not sure where he went, Bella; he hasn't made a decision yet."

I looked at the rest of the Cullens. They seemed sad, but otherwise immobile. I screamed at them, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?? HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HIM LEAVE? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM AGREE AND NOT GO AFTER HIM??" My mind and heart both threatened to explode.

Just then, a wave of calm that I tried to ignore washed over me. Jasper stepped forward. "I can guess where he might be headed, Bella," he said. "I'll take you to find him."

"Jasper," Carlisle said, "That is not a good idea. Bella belongs here; Edward would not want her to relinquish her life for his mistake. We will find another way."

Jasper just looked at me, at my determined eyes and my set mouth and my tear-stained face. "I owe her, Carlisle," he said simply. "I owe them both."

"I'm coming with you," Alice declared, nodding. Jasper disappeared but drove up a moment later in a beautiful black sports car that even I recognized as a Corvette. Alice and I squeezed into the front seat, and we were off.

"We'll go to Seattle, the airport. Alice, keep an eye on him," Jasper said, and Alice gritted her teeth but said nothing. "We'll catch him, Bella."

I sat silently, trying to ignore the calm that Jasper kept sending my way. I didn't want to be calm; I wanted to be angry; I _was _angry. How could Edward just _leave_ me, after everything? He wasn't going to get away with this again.

And now, I couldn't go back to Charlie. Would I be able to get my things? Could I find somewhere to live in Forks? Maybe the Cullens would take me in. Unless Edward didn't return…

Maybe, then, my banishment was a blessing in disguise. Maybe I could just go with Edward, and we could travel the world. Unless Edward had seized the opportunity to escape because he had changed his mind about us again….

My heart almost stopped. I couldn't believe that.

Alice and Jasper didn't seem too motivated to break my contemplation; they both sat in marble silence, Jasper only moving to change gears.

After 45 minutes, I was the first to speak. "Alice, do you know where he's going yet?" I asked quietly.

She sighed. "No, I gave up half an hour ago. I don't know what's _wrong _with me!" She hit the dashboard in frustration, creating a massive dent in the finish.

I stared at her. I had never seen Alice angry. I felt another wave of calm.

"Stop doing that, Jasper!" We yelled in unison. He sighed, but seemed to concede.

"I don'tknow what's wrong with me!" Alice growled. "My visions have been on the fritz ever since before we came back, and lately there are just _blank _spots! I can hardly stand it, not being any help."

Jasper put a hand on her arm. "You're always a help, darling," he said quietly.

She growled again. "It's not as if anyone else's ability ever fails. Edward's ability never falters; he can always read --" She stopped suddenly, her eyes glazing over. I watched her. Could she finally be having a vision?

"Turn the car around, Jasper," she said in a low voice.

"What?!" I was outraged. "NO! We have to find him, you can't just --"

"He's in Forks, Bella. I just saw him. He's decided to go to La Push, across the boundary line." She looked at me, shocked and more frightened than I'd ever seen her. "They're going to kill him."

Jasper slammed on the breaks and shoved the steering wheel to the right as the tires squealed back toward the west.


	9. Part I, Chapter 9: CrisCrossed

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: I'm a bona-fide character-borrower, let none misinterpret my stealth for stealing! (I don't even know if that makes sense, but anyway, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.)_

_Author's note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I had a lot of fun writing this. Also, there's one more chapter in the works, mostly fluff, but I think you'll like it. I may get it done pretty soon though, and render my nifty author's note useless, but we'll see. _

_Oh!! Actually, question -- what does "AU" mean on the summaries? I'm a dunce, I know… But it's driving me bonkers._

_Huh, spellcheck didn't underline "bonkers", but it underlined "spellcheck". Neat. _

_Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9: Cris-Crossed

My head whirled the entire way back. I had to make a decision about how to handle this. There was no way we would get there in time to keep Edward from crossing the boundary line, even with Jasper pressing the accelerator to the floor, not even slowing down for turns. Alice had me locked in her marble embrace, prepared to keep me from harm, apparently not sure that even Jasper with his vampire reflexes could avoid a crash at this speed. At least, that's why I assumed she was holding me.

When we got to the boundary line, we had decided, I would take the car across it alone. (Alice and Jasper were not thrilled with this option, but they conceded when I nearly hyperventilated trying to convince them that I could not be responsible for all of the Cullens getting hurt.) I would go to Jake's house, mostly because that was my best hope for trying to find Edward; I was sure that was where he would be headed.

If I got there before they fought, I would try to talk to the pack. If that didn't work, I would threaten to kill myself if they hurt Edward.

If that didn't work, I would.

Alice looked at me sternly just then, apparently having gotten the gist of my decision. She opened her mouth to say something, but I set my jaw and looked at her, daring to tell me to keep going even if Edward died.

Her topaz eyes filled with pain as she once again told Jasper to hurry.

When we finally got back to Forks, my heart started racing. What if we were already too late? What if by the time I reached Jake's house, all the way on the other side of the town, Edward were already dead? I remember having once learned that the only way to kill a vampire was to rip it to pieces and burn the remains. Would I get to La Push and smell the smoke, and follow the scent to my love's funeral pyre?

I thought that if that happened, I would throw myself into it.

Jasper slowed the car only yards from the boundary line, letting the tires squeal on the asphalt. When the car stopped, Alice and Jasper jumped out. "Bella, if you need anything, we'll be here. Just yell. We'll hear you."

There was no way I would be so selfish as to endanger them, but I nodded and climbed into the driver's side of the car, pressing the gas immediately as I crossed the boundary line into La Push, not ready to face what I would find, but not willing to accept the alternative.

I squealed to a stop only inches from the end of the Blacks' driveway and jumped out of the car as soon as I put down the clutch, not bothering with the keys or closing the door. "JAKE!" I screamed, "JACOB! WHERE IS HE??" I wasn't even sure if he was there, but I didn't know where else to go. I searched the darkened house for any sign of movement, but there was none.

"Bells?" came a husky voice from behind me. I whirled around to see Jake emerging from the edge of the woods in only a pair of khaki shorts. I watched as his eyes took in my appearance. I must look like a madwoman. He seemed shocked, maybe a bit scared, but then his expression relaxed as he walked toward me. "Hey crazy lady, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood. Where'd you get that _car_?"

I found my voice. "Edward! Where is Edward?"

Jake looked stunned. "How am I supposed to know?" He frowned, then added, "And even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"He hasn't been here?"

"Been _here_?" Jake looked at me as if I were crazy, putting a hand on my shoulder. The warmth from his hand reminded me of the image of the funeral pyre, and I shrank away as if he had burned me. "Bella, you're in La Push," he said.

Finally, my reason tore through my panic. "And you would know if anything had happened," I said, mostly to myself, "So he hasn't come here yet." I didn't dare hope he had changed his mind.

Jake, however, seemed to put the pieces together. "Come _here_?? The bloodsucker's coming here?! Across the boundary line?! After the agreement?!"

Panic returned. "No, Jake, I don't know anything, Alice just --"

But Jake wasn't listening. He ran into the woods without a word, and I stared after him, wondering what I had just done. Had I just sealed Edward's fate? I had to go back to the treaty line.

As I turned back toward the car, I heard a howl.

Jake reemerged and ran to me; before I could react, he held me back as he took the keys out of the ignition and shut the car door. "Bells, go inside with Billy."

"Like _hell_ I will! Give me those keys, Jake; he isn't here, he hasn't done anything!"

"No, he did do something. If he was going to come here, then he's still in Forks, directly violating our ultimatum. It's too late."

I screamed in frustration, pounding my arms on Jake's chest as tears filled my eyes. "Jake, you can't do this! This isn't about Edward, this is about me!" As soon as I said it, the extent of the truth behind them hit me like a ton of bricks. I froze, and Jake put his arms around me.

"Jacob?" Billy called from the porch. Jake ignored him and put a hand on my head.

I wrenched myself from his grasp and stepped back, looking into his dark eyes. I saw sympathy there, and pity, but behind those hid a glow, a certain…. smugness.

He considered himself the victor.

"You did this on purpose," I said slowly as my breath caught in my throat. He continued to stare at me with his false sympathy. "You did. That day you came to my house, and you were standing on the porch. You had it planned."

Jake sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bells." He looked around then, directing my gaze momentarily to the edge of the woods. Sam and a few other members of the pack had arrived, responding, I assumed, to Jake's howl.

I looked back at Jake. "You did. You were talking to each other, and you were the one that lunged first. Even if I hadn't gotten out of the car, you wouldn't have attacked him, because that wasn't the plan. You were baiting him."

Jake's breathing sped up, and I wondered how close to the truth I had gotten. "Bella," he said with authority, "The bloodsucker attacked me first. He had a motive; he wanted to keep you from me, and I suffered injury while he escaped with none. In the eyes of the treaty, that's all that matters."

"He didn't do anything until you hit me. _You _were the one that was angry; _you _were the one who was threatened by _his _presence. He never had anything to worry about, and he knew that." I shook my head. "_Knows_ that," I corrected.

"Jacob," I heard Sam step forward behind me. "Is this true? You hit the girl?"

I widened my eyes. They didn't even know _that_? I turned around to face Sam and watched as his eyes settled upon my bruised cheek, now exposed from beneath the makeup that my tears had surely melted away. "I saw it. Edward wasn't going to fight, but Jake morphed and lost control, that's when --"

"She is trying to protect him. She didn't see the fight itself, so she's not a reliable witness." Jake sounded angry, almost desperate.

Sam nodded at this, and I felt my knees go weak. "It doesn't matter how it came about; Cullen broke the treaty, and he must suffer consequences. And Jacob, if he has, indeed, failed to heed our warning, all of the Cullens must suffer the same."

Jake nodded and walked toward the pack, who seemed to have come to a consensus about their decision.

Then, Billy spoke from the porch. I had forgotten he was there. "Sam, a word, please."

Sam halted and turned back around, his eyes curious but determined

"Sam, I think the girl is right: the Cullen boy is not the central issue here."

My heart skipped a beat as I gazed at Billy, pleading silently with him to take my side.

"I believe it is, if he broke the --"

"No, Sam. I know my son, and Jacob is capable and intelligent, and he is growing into a wonderful young man." Billy looked at Jacob significantly, and Jacob's posture stiffened under the proud eyes of his father.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. Billy had not intended to save Edward; he wanted only to give his blessing.

"He is intelligent, but he is not, I'm afraid, a man yet," Billy looked back at Sam. "He is still a boy in many ways, a boy in love with a girl who cannot return his affections." He wheeled himself down to the driveway and stopped beside Jacob, grasping his hand momentarily and releasing it. "He is intelligent, and, in the face of such an unreachable goal, he has the capacity to develop a way to manipulate the reality of things so as to increase his chance of attaining his goal."

I looked at Jacob then, his jaw set and his eyes full of hurt as he watched his father betray him. He said nothing, however, and would not meet my gaze.

"This," continued Billy, "Is not a fight between vampire and werewolf. This is a fight between two men who are in love with the same girl."

My eyes filled with tears as I heard Billy repeat the words of Carlisle, and Jake turned abruptly and ran into the woods, dropping the keys to the car by my side. No one moved to follow him, but Sam's eyes flickered in his direction for a moment, then he muttered to Quil to see where he went. Quil disappeared into the thicket, and Sam redirected his gaze to Billy, seeming lost in contemplation.

"I am still hesitant to allow this breach, even taking into account the more ….basic aspects involved," Sam said quietly, obviously not wishing to undermine Billy's authority. "The vampire did, after all, technically attack first."

"Sam, you of all people should understand Edward's actions. You know precisely how it feels to see one's love attacked by a werewolf, and exactly how much self-control it takes not to destroy the cause of her pain."

The image of Emily's face fluttered into my mind. Sam winced and closed his eyes as the rest of the pack became utterly still. After a moment, he nodded and looked at Billy, then at me. "You may tell them that we consider the treaty still intact. However, let them know that if they perform any harmful act against another again, no matter what the circumstances, we cannot be lenient."

I nodded, recognizing this as my cue to leave, and stooped to pick up the car keys. Before I left, I bent to embrace Billy, a foreign and awkward event for both of us, but a necessary one nonetheless.

I wrenched the car into gear and headed back to Forks, hoping that whatever had prevented Edward from coming this direction would keep him there until I could reach the boundary line. The Corvette cut through the air like a bullet as I left La Push and the Quileute tribe behind me, knowing that portion of my life was not over, but that it would never mean as much to me as where I was going or the person I hoped was waiting for me there.

----------------------------------------------------

I approached the boundary line and saw three figures emerge from the brush beside it; recognizing the effortlessness with which they moved and the way the moon reflected off their marble skin, I slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car.

Before I even knew who had come to greet me, Edward scooped me into his arms and buried his face in my hair, whispering my name.

I started sobbing then, relief and exhaustion overwhelming my senses, as Edward kissed my forehead. I had imagined him dead so many times during the last few hours that I wasn't able yet to believe the nightmare over. "Where were you? Where were you, why would you leave without telling me?"

"I waited for you, love; I went to your house and I waited. I was never going to leave you, not for a moment."

I continued to cry, confusion now heightening my emotion, when I felt an overwhelming relaxation overcome my anxiety as a hand was placed on my shoulder

"Thank you, Jasper," Edward said quietly, and I shivered as his cool breath caressed my cheek.

"Let's get her somewhere warm, Edward," Alice suggested, and I felt Edward nod before he put me into the passenger side of the car. He joined me not a moment later and we rode in silence toward the Cullen house, Edward holding my hand to his lips as I kept my eyes locked on his beautiful face.

---------------------------------------

"So Charlie finally got back from wherever he was, and when he returned without you I listened to his thoughts. I saw you leaving and saying you were going to find me, and I saw Black there, so I knew he had told you what happened."

I nodded, trying to piece the information together. We were sitting in the Cullens' living room, Edward to my left with his arm around me, and Alice to my right with Jasper at her feet. Emmett and Rosalie sat opposite to us as Carlisle watched from the doorway. Esme was in the kitchen, having insisted upon cooking for me if I wouldn't sleep.

I had, of course, told them immediately that the Quileutes had retracted their ultimatum and explained the circumstances behind it. Carlisle had been the only one to remain unsurprised, and I wondered if the similarity between his and Billy's words were due to something more than coincidence.

Edward had then provided an explanation to Alice's failing vision, at least when it came to where he was going: he never decided to leave, hoping to speak to me first and offer to take me with him. He had gone to my house, and when he found it empty, he had assumed that Charlie and I had left to go out somewhere.

Edward kissed me again, unsolicited but nonetheless more than welcome. I wondered vaguely if his family might be uncomfortable watching him embrace me so intimately every few minutes, but I also thought they probably understood. "So," he continued, "I followed your scent here, but I could smell the wolf's scent the entire way, too; I lost your trail but I could still smell his. I thought he had taken you to La Push, so I decided to go find you." He winced slightly and looked down at me. "I knew it wasn't the best option, but you had been gone so long that I was afraid that the wolf was keeping you against your will, or worse," he added quietly. I put my hand on his chest.

"I heard him roaming around outside," interjected Emmett, piping up for his part in the story, "And told him where you had really gone. He was going to go after you, but I convinced him that you'd just end up chasing each other halfway around the world until you both ended up back here."

"And," said Alice cheerily from beside me -- I had noticed the improvement in her mood since we had gotten back, but I had attributed it to things seeming to have resolved themselves -- "I know why my visions weren't working!" She tousled Jasper's hair beneath her before she looked at me, "Jazz figured it out, because as soon as you drove into La Push, I couldn't _see _you anymore; your future just disappeared! And I was about to tear down the forest because I was so _frustrated _but then Jasper --"

"I realized that she only described people's futures as "disappearing" when they had decided to go across the treaty line, and add that to the fact that she didn't know the wolves were going to come to our house --"

"So it's the _wolves _I can't see; I don't know why, but it's not _me_, it's _them_!" Alice finished jubilantly.

Jasper smiled up at her and patted her knee. "When we realized that, Alice tried to see Edward again, and she saw he was waiting at the house."

"So they showed up here without you," Edward continued, "And let's just say it's a testament to my faith in Alice that I didn't go running after you. I left immediately but Alice and Jasper followed to make sure I didn't cross the treaty line." He kissed me again, caressing my face before he pulled away. "One of the longest half-hours I've ever had to endure. I thought my heart had started beating again when I saw you get out of that car." Edward gazed at me, then rearranged his features into a shocked expression, "Speaking of which, dear love, exactly how fast were you going before you squealed to a halt?"

I rolled my eyes. "No faster than you go any normal day, and I was in a bit of a hurry."

"See? Now you understand. It's simply that I'm always in a hurry."

"But _why_? You're immortal!" I pointed out.

Edward only chuckled, and I smiled at him as his deep golden eyes bore into mine, barely noticing when the room started to clear. Alice, however, before making her exit, addressed me, even though she was looking at Edward. "You know, even while I thought my ability was faltering, a lot of my visions remained as clear as day."

Edward looked annoyed, but I was curious. "Which ones?" I asked.

Alice laughed and stood up. "Just something that your boyfriend there is going to have to accept sooner or later, after he realizes he's wrong about our nature."

I looked at Edward, confused, as he glared at Alice. She giggled and left the room.

"What was that about?" Edward looked down at me, clearly still annoyed at Alice, but allowed his lips to turn up into my favorite half-smile.

"Nothing you need worry about, love."

I furrowed my brow, determined to solve the puzzle, but Edward put his finger into the crease in my forehead. "Enough frowning for one day, I think," he said, then sniffed the air, a slight grimace lining the corners of his mouth, "Hmm, I believe Esme has prepared dinner for you -- or, I suppose, breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I asked before I looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, my God, it's 4 a.m.! Charlie is going to --" I broke off, suddenly remembering my argument with Charlie. I groaned as a pang of guilt hit me. My poor father.

"Worry about it later, love," Edward whispered, lifting me up and spinning me around in a circle before setting me on my feet. I wavered, dizzy, and he chuckled. "Eat some food and get some sleep. Charlie is a reasonable man; he'll forgive you."

"Maybe, but not without locking me in my room and putting steel bars on my windows."

Edward clucked, "I certainly hope it doesn't come to that. I'd hate to ruin a perfectly good set of steel bars."

I laughed as we joined Esme in the kitchen.


	10. Part I, Chapter 10: Resolutions

**Sunrise, for the First Time**

_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight. (Nor am I the state of Washington, nor own the town of Forks -- does that exist? -- nor am I the ancient Romanians, nor own the concept of vampires. I thought I'd elaborate fully for this last chapter, so you know the extent to which I am not plagiarizing.)_

_Author's note (yes, again!): Thanks again for your reviews. I'm thinking about doing this story from Edward's POV, but only the interesting parts -- it's a tad long. Or I may skip straight to a sequel. Or I may come up with a new story. If you like, let me know which you'd rather see and I'll work on it, seeing as how, obviously, I have far too much free time._

Chapter 10: Resolutions

I awoke in Edward's bright, warm room well past noon, having slept more soundly than I had in almost a year. Edward was sitting beside me, reading a book written in what appeared to be Cyrillic, though I couldn't be sure. He looked up when I moved and sat the book down.

"A little light reading?" I teased groggily.

Edward chuckled. "It's about the Russian civil war. I was wondering if I might be in there somewhere post-reformation."

"And?"

"Not yet, but it is still quite interesting. Would you like to borrow it?"

"No, thank you; I'm afraid my Slavic language skills are a bit lacking these days."

"Well, maybe one day we could study it together. I bet you could speak Russian better than I do; I'm not very good at it."

I sincerely doubted that. "Edward, it would take me a century to be half as good as you are at pretty much everything, and by then, you'd have learned twice as much."

Edward chuckled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. I furrowed my brow. "What?" I asked.

Edward blanked his face. "Nothing, love," he said.

"Edward, I'd really appreciate it if you could just tell me things, because obviously, miscommunication doesn't work out very well between you and me." I put my hand in his. "Why do you think keeping things from me will protect me?"

His eyes searched mine for a brief moment, then he drew in an unnecessary breath, "You just reminded me something that Alice said, something she… Predicted," he said hesitantly.

I didn't respond as I put the pieces together. "Oh," I said slowly, "Right. About changing me."

Edward didn't say anything, but his features took on a stubborn and vaguely childish look. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Edward, I know you're worried about what will happen, but you should know that I'm not."

Then, he looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that whatever has to happen to keep us together forever _will_ happen."

He sighed. "And I suppose you have a definitive idea of what that entails?"

I nodded, smiling still. "And if Alice is right," he rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to interject, but I put my finger to his lips, "If Alice is right, I'll still drive the speed limit, even as an immortal."

Edward shook his head and leaned into kiss me, allowing his cold body to press against mine as my heartbeat quickened and my fingers tangled in his hair. I parted my mouth, inviting him in, but he pulled away and smiled at me. I didn't say anything, but kept my hands around his neck. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before he forced me out of bed, insisting that I shower and eat before I talk to Charlie.

---------------------------------------

I pulled the Chevy into my driveway, behind the cruiser. It was a Saturday, so I knew that Charlie would not be working, but I had secretly hoped he would be gone fishing when I returned so I could further collect my thoughts before speaking with him. No such luck: the Chevy's engine had obviously announced my arrival, as a stern-looking Charlie stepped out onto the porch.

_Here goes nothing, _ I thought, and clamored out of the truck cab. I walked toward my father, willing my knees to hold me steady and my voice not to shake. "Charlie, I just want to talk," I said, "I don't expect anything." Edward had coached me through my explanation, so I knew what to say. I only hoped I could remember my lines.

"So do I, Bella." Charlie waited for me to walk up the steps, then sighed, looking at me intently. "You alright?" He asked sincerely.

I nodded. He sighed again and embraced me awkwardly. I must have really worried him.

"I'm sorry, Dad; I really am." I started to cry, but willed myself not to start sobbing. Charlie didn't have much patience for tears, mostly because he didn't know what to do with them.

Charlie pulled away. "Alright, let's talk about it inside." He held the door open for me.

I smiled and led the way into the kitchen. I reached to put my keys on their usual post, but hesitated: did I still live there?

Before I could decide what to do, Charlie took them from my hand and put them where they belonged. I tried not to smile with my relief as he led me into the kitchen.

"Let's sit down," he said, pulling a chair out for me and sitting across the table. I obliged, waiting for him to start. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back, looking at me and nodding his head. I bit my lip. I thought this might be his routine when he interrogated suspects: try to intimidate them into a confession with silence. The effect was almost comical, and I stifled a laugh.

Before I could burst into giggles, Charlie spoke. "Bella, not only did you disrespect me last night, but you really worried me. You've been gone almost 19 hours now. I had decided that at 24 I would file an MPR."

"You kicked me out, Charlie; I was never _missing_; and --"

He put a hand up to stop me. "It's my turn to talk; you'll talk when I'm through," he said patiently.

I nodded. He put his hand down.

"What I'm trying to say is that I was really worried about you. I know you've been going through a tough time this past year, and I've been at a loss as to how to help you. That's why I don't like the idea of you dating the Cull-- of you dating Edward, because it seemed like he was the reason behind your having a tough time in the first place."

I kept my mouth shut with effort and looked down at my hands.

"But I've been doing some thinking," he continued, "And I think that, even if I don't like this boy," he sighed and shook his head, "Even if I don't like him, I think that you're right: I can't tell you who to date, and I wouldn't want to. It's not up to me to keep you from living your life the way you want to live it, even if I think it's a mistake." He reached across the table and took my hand, a very uncharacteristic gesture for Charlie, but I appreciated that he meant to express the sincerity of his words. "I love you, Bells, and I want you to be happy. If you really think that Edward can do that for you, I won't stop you from seeing him."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Dad, and I promise, Edward --"

"Hold on, little girl, let me finish." I nodded again, and he continued, pulling his hand back across the table again. "And I didn't mean it when I kicked you out. This is your home, and you'll always be welcome here." He smiled, then set his face into its authoritative grimace again. "You're still grounded for the motorcycle business, though, for two months, and an additional month for deliberately disobeying me last night. You can have visitors, but only between 5 and 7 on weekdays, and it's up to my discretion on weekends." He hesitated. "And, uh. This isn't required, but I do _request_ that you have visitors other than Edward every once in a while. I don't want you giving up on the rest of your life for your boyfriend."

He stopped, done with his explanation. I waited a moment before speaking, taking in his words. "Okay," I declared finally, looking at him. I didn't know what else to say; I considered trying to convince him of Edward's good intentions, but I decided that was something he was going to have to decide for himself, anyway -- and if anyone could change the mind of a distrusting, overprotective, police-chief father, it was my patient, polite, considerate, telepathic vampire boyfriend. I stood up. "Thank you, Daddy," was all I could say, and I walked around the table to hug him. "I'm really sorry for everything. I love you."

He chuckled slightly, then cleared his throat. "Love you too, Bells." He stood up. "I'm off to La Push to visit Billy, there's a game on today." He paused as he walked across the room. "I'd be willing to suspend the beginning of your sentence to tomorrow if you wanted to come with me," he said hesitantly.

I, however, was quite sated in my desire to see any of the Blacks at the moment. "No, thanks, I have a paper due on Monday." Never mind that I had already finished it.

Charlie seemed to expect my answer. "Alright. Well no visitors just yet; you can have someone over tomorrow."

"Okay. 'Bye, Dad."

"Later, Bells."

He closed the door behind him and I listened for the sound of his car leaving the driveway, then I ran up to my room, where Edward was waiting for me.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the weekend passed by in a blur of boredom. Edward kept me company when Charlie was gone or asleep, but otherwise, I had very little to do. I was almost relieved when Monday came and, along with it, school. This was going to be a long three months, especially after school let out for the summer.

Charlie had conceded to let Edward pick me up for school, much to my surprise, so when the shiny Volvo appeared in the driveway the next day, I kissed Charlie on the cheek before I headed out the door, making him blush. _Guess that's where I get it_, I thought as I half-ran to Edward. He wrapped me in his arms for an instant before waving goodbye to Charlie, who was watching from the porch. I climbed into the car before Edward could open the door for me.

"You're going to have to start letting me treat you like a lady," he said with mock sadness. I laughed and tousled his hair.

The school day passed by uneventfully, for the most part. It was pouring outside, so between the rain pounding on the roof of the classrooms and Edward sitting as close to me as the desks and propriety would allow, I had difficulty paying attention. I wanted so badly for it to be night, to find Edward stealing silently through my window so that he could lie next to me, his cold chest pressed against me and his arms around my body, with my hands weaving through his thick hair….

I suddenly realized that the teacher was looking at me sternly. _"The quadratic formula"_, Edward whispered from behind me. "The quadratic formula," I said, and the teacher narrowed her eyes but moved on. I looked back at him to express my gratitude.

"A bit distracted, love?" he whispered, as if he knew what I had been daydreaming about. I blushed, and Edward chuckled quietly.

The only real excitement came when, after the only class that Edward and I didn't share, Mike approached me outside the classroom where I was waiting for Edward. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I sighed. I guess he was still determined to say whatever it was that had upset Edward so badly on Friday. "What, Mike?" I hoped he would interpret my impatience correctly and change his mind.

No such luck. "Well, I wondered what happened to... I mean, Did you..." He stopped, and I resisted the urge to stomp my foot on the ground with childish impatience. "How did you get that bruise?" He finally managed.

Alice had done such a wonderful job with the makeup, I had all but forgotten about the bruise that was now turning a lovely shade of yellow on my cheek. I was so surprised at his question that I momentarily forgot my excuse. "Uh, I… got hit with a ball." It sounded more like a question.

"What kind of ball?"

I'd had about enough of this. Besides, Edward had shown up to walk with me to lunch; he was standing a few yards behind Mike, glaring at him. "Is there something you _need_, Mike?"

Mike sighed. "Bella, if that Cullen guy hit you, you need to tell me. I'll beat his brains in," he declared childishly.

I looked at Mike as the meaning of his words sank in. At first I was angry, outraged that he could suggest such a thing, and then I recognized something in his eyes: hope. He _hoped _Edward had hit me, and I could easily guess why.

That was all I needed. "Actually, Mike, you're right. Someone did hit me. But the guy who did it was really jealous of Edward, and he tried to attack _him_; I got in the way. Luckily, Edward was there to beat his ass -- poor guy had about 30 broken bones!" I clucked with mock sympathy and ran to Edward, jumping in his arms, leaving a defeated and somewhat frightened-looking Mike Newton behind me.

"Bella," Edward said, laughing. I had hoped he was listening to our conversation; wonderful, reliable, eavesdropping Edward. "You are, indeed, the most fascinating creature in existence."

I smiled back at him, tousling his hair. "I don't know about that, at least not just yet," I said quickly, "But I'll be one of them soon enough."

Before he could respond, I pressed my lips to his.


	11. Part II, Chapter 1: Compromises

_** So I thought about making this a whole new story, but then I decided since it's been a year since "Sunrise,...", most people would be lost. So I'm just adding. Sorry if it's confusing._

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but I like borrowing her characters._

PART II: REAWAKENING

Chapter 1: Compromises.

"Just give him a call, Bells. Please, for me."

I sighed. When was he going to give up?

"Charlie, you don't know what you're asking."

But, sensing the weakening of my defenses, he picked up the phone and held it out to me. "I know that he and that _boy_ --" He sighed. "That he and _Edward_ don't get along. But I also know that you and I both owe Jake a lot for what he did for you last winter."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. What Charlie said was true; I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for Jake. "I know, Dad, but I can't just ignore --"

"Bells, you've punished him long enough! It's been, what, 2 months since you talked to him? And he's still calling here every day to see if you'll forgive him. At least hear the guy out."

I bit my lip and looked with deliberation at the phone in Charlie's hands.

"Do it for me, Bells," he said again.

I gave up. "I'll call him, okay? But I can't promise that he and I will ever be friends again. You don't know what he did."

"Whatever it was, I'm sure he had your best interests at heart."

My best interests? I snorted, "Not likely." He had only picked a fight with my vampire boyfriend so he could start a war that would force the love of my life away from me. What was a little deviousness, a little violence, really? But I took the phone from Charlie.

It barely rang once. "Bells?" Jake's husky voice greeted me hastily.

"Jacob."

He ignored my indifferent tone. "Thank you for calling me back. I know you're still mad, but are you really going to let the bloodsucker ruin the best friendship you ever had?"

"Edward's the best friend I've ever had."

"Sure, sure, until he sucks the life out of you. At least I'm the kind of friend that won't hurt you."

"Funny, I distinctly remember you knocking me to the ground." Or werewolf-you, whatever.

I could almost hear Jacob's wince over the phone. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to; you know that. And I didn't even fight the bloodsucker when he started attacking me. Don't I get points for that?"

No. "Is there anything else, Jake?"

"What do I have to do, Bells? Do you want me to be friends with him?"

I thought of Edward's face every time Jake's name came up. Not likely. "No. But it means something that you'd offer."

He paused for a moment. "Can I see you?"

I sighed. I did miss Jacob -- missed his smile, his warm hands, his sense of humor. I thought back to what Charlie had said, and he was right: I did owe Jake. "Sure, sure," I said, and smiled. How quickly old habits returned. "I'll plan on coming to see you some time this week. But I have to talk to Edward first."

Jake paused again, probably thinking better on his impulsive response. "Okay. See you, Bells." He sounded happy, and I couldn't help smiling.

"See you." I put the phone back in its cradle and focused on the sounds of ESPN coming from the next room. I knew that since Charlie wasn't yelling anything at the TV, he had probably been listening. I walked into the living room.

Charlie did his best to appear innocent. "Oh, hey, Bells, how'd it go?"

I laughed at him, despite myself. "Stop pretending, Dad. I know you were listening."

Charlie blushed lightly and tried to look sheepish. "I can't help it if I want to make sure my little girl is happy." He paused. "And I'm proud of you for being so mature."

I shook my head in mock disappointment, but decided to seize the opportunity. "So I take it to mean I'm not so very grounded that I can't go to La Push this week?"

Charlie's eyes had already wandered back to the TV. "What? No, you're not."

"Am I only not-grounded when it comes to going to see Jake, or does that freedom extend to seeing Edward, too?" At the sound of Edward's name, Charlie's eyes snapped back to me.

"No, you're still grounded."

"Then I can't see Jake."

"That's different."

"Why? You can't lift my punishment in favor of your preference for me."

"I can do what I want; I'm your father."

"But you said you didn't want to tell me who to date."

Charlie only grumbled, which I knew was a concession.

I smiled. "So… Can I go see Edward?"

Charlie sighed, "Whatever."

I was halfway out the door when I heard him yell, "You'd better use that talent of yours and become a lawyer or something!"

I chuckled as I half-ran to my truck. I had much more interesting plans for my future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I pulled up to the Cullen house, I turned off my car. I had to find a happy medium between my elation that I was allowed to see Edward more often and my anxiety about telling him that I wanted to reconcile with Jake. Would he be happy enough about being free from only seeing me at Charlie's house to be resigned about me visiting La Push? I somehow doubted it.

My car door opened then. "Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward's eyes locked on my hands, still clenched to the steering wheel. "Is everything alright? Did you have a fight with Charlie?"

Looking at the concern in his eyes, I was suddenly assaulted by the intensity of my feelings for him. My anxiety broke. "No, Edward, I'm not grounded anymore! I wanted to sneak inside and surprise you."

He laughed. "You absurd little thing. You can't sneak up on vampires." He lifted me out of the car and spun me around once before setting me on the ground. "No worries, though; you never cease to surprise me." He shut my car door and took my hand. "What made Charlie lift the sentence? I thought we had a month left. Not that I'll regret having a change of scenery."

I bit my lip lightly, deliberating. Not yet. "It's a long story. I'll tell you inside."

"Hmm," he said, clearly noting my hesitation, but he didn't inquire further. He opened the front door and ushered me in, where I was greeted with a staggering hug from Alice.

"Er…Alice," I gasped, "Human, with the breathing. Important."

She jumped back. "Oh, sorry." The smile on her face compromised her credibility, though. "I'm so happy Charlie reconsidered! Edward was getting unbearable."

I looked at Edward, who rolled his eyes but otherwise declined to defend himself. Alice grinned cheekily at him and took my hands. "Come see my wedding plans for you! I have a book; you can tell me what you like best."

I groaned. The instant that I had agreed to marry Edward, Alice had been insisting on elaborate decorations and gifts and wardrobe choices. ("And the food!" She had raved. "I'll get to pick a caterer this time, with humans there! What do you think of crab cakes?") It had been one tedious detail after another, and my isolation from the outside world had barely served as an escape from her questions. Now I was defenseless.

Well, not totally defenseless. "Excuse me, Alice, but I would appreciate it if you would allow me some time with Bella right now, as I'm sure she had other ideas about how best to celebrate her liberation." Edward wrapped his arms around me as my face reddened.

"Ugh," Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I get her later." She winked at me before dancing out of the room.

"Don't worry," Edward said, "I think I can keep her in check at least until you're ready to officially announce our engagement. After that, though, it's out of my hands." He chuckled at my grimace, then leaned down to press his lips to mine. I responded eagerly, wrapping my fingers in his hair and parting my lips. I wasn't surprised when he pulled away. Such was our dance.

"So tell me," he said, taking my hand to lead me up the massive staircase, "What changed Charlie's mind?"

I hesitated. Might as well get it over with. "Well, he basically agreed that I could come see you when… Well, when I said that I would visit… Not just you."

Edward lead me into his room and cleared off his sofa quickly, which had been strewn with pieces of paper covered with his elegant script. "What are you writing?" I asked, distracted.

He smiled. "Later. Come sit with me."

I obliged and sat in his lap, nestling my head against his shoulder. "I've missed you," I said against his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me. "So whom does Charlie want you to see? I assume he's not suddenly insisting you volunteer to visit the elderly?"

"No, then I could just visit you. Two birds, one stone…"

Edward made a face. "Very funny."

"It was funny."

He laughed, then turned serious. "Are you going to answer the question? I'm beginning to think you've sold your soul for a mere month's freedom."

I couldn't hope my answer would convince him otherwise. I steeled myself. "I told him I'd try to make things up with Jake."

I watched Edward's face, waiting for his outraged protest. But aside from the briefest narrowing of his eyes, I saw none. I gulped, taking advantage of his reticence. "I do think he's sorry, Edward; I really do. He was just trying to protect me, but he knows he did it the wrong way. He even offered to be friends with you."

That broke Edward's silence. "No, thanks."

I didn't respond, but waited for him to argue.

To my surprise, he hugged me. "Do what you think is best, Bella. I know you've missed your friend."

I stared at him in shock. No fight? No words about the volatile nature of werewolves, about the untrustworthiness of Jacob? No concern for my safety?

If he had been capable of running a fever, I'd have felt his forehead.

He chuckled lightly at my expression. "I'm sorry, have I disappointed you? I could throw a tantrum, if you like."

"No, no," I answered quickly, "I just… Well. Are you saying you forgive Jake for what he did last spring?"

"Not a bit."

"Then…?"

"Love, I'm only interested in what makes you happy. And all I know is that every time his name has come up over the past two months, you've become sullen." He pursed his lips. "Besides, I have reason to believe that he's… seen the error of his ways, so to speak."

I stared at him, utterly surprised. I had barely been aware of missing Jake, as incensed as I was with his past actions, and Edward had known more about my feelings than I did myself. "So you don't mind if I visit him in La Push this week?"

He furrowed his brow. "Absolutely not! He can come into town to see you, so that I can be there."

"But I told him that I would go --"

"Nonsense, Bella. He hit you once; who's to say he won't lose control and do it again? Werewolves are vol --"

"Yeah, yeah," I said. It was too much to hope he'd let it go without any argument. Still, it was better than I had expected. I smiled. "You can save me the diatribe. I'd love to have you there, but you have to play nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Nice to me."

"Yes, despite my best efforts," he said seriously, then smiled at me. "Now, no more Jacob Black talk tonight, if you please, or I'll invite Alice in here with her wedding binder."

I widened my eyes in horror as he leaned in to kiss me.


	12. Part II, Chapter 2: Concessions

_**You know the drill. I don't own Twilight.**_

Chapter 2: Concessions

--_Jake's POV_--

I knew that trying to fix things with Bella would ultimately lead to having to spend time with the bloodsucker, but did it have to be this soon? I thought maybe he and I would build our relationship slowly -- a handshake, a cup of tea, and _then _an entire afternoon in a confined space. It would be better for me if I could just shake Bella out of my system, but that attempt had worked for all of three minutes after our last encounter (fight), and even then it was iffy.

I had done my best to break them up -- I couldn't help not trusting Cullen; he had hurt her so badly before, and besides, I had trouble believing that bloodsuckers could feel enough for others for him to be worthy of Bella.

But then I had seen them one day together. I had decided to supplement my attempts to gain Bella's forgiveness by apologizing in person, so I had phased and run through the woods to her house. It had been a rare sunny day, and I stopped at the edge of the woods to see Bella sitting on a blanket in the sun, reading. I was about to go up to her when she looked to the shade under the porch, where I saw the bloodsucker sitting. He had been staring with hostility in my direction but immediately looked at her. She beckoned to him; he shook his head and smiled at her. "Please, Edward?" She had said, and I saw the resolve drain from his face. He walked to her and sat down, the exposed skin on his face and arms sparkling unnaturally. "I am powerless against you," he had said.

I resisted a howl of pain and retreated into the woods.

After that, I decided that my only chance was to try to be friends with her. I wanted badly not to want even that from her, but some Bella was better than no Bella. I would do what it took to make her forgive me.

So here I was, standing outside of her house and willing myself to knock on the door.

She beat me to it: the door swung open. "Hey, Jake," she greeted, a wide grin spreading across her face. I wished she would just hate me and leave me in peace, yet I'd have done anything to keep her smiling at me like that.

It was so unfair.

"Hey, Bells," I said smoothly, and smiled. At least she didn't have to know she was ripping me up.

I walked in and saw the bloodsucker standing in the kitchen. He knew, I suddenly remembered. As if being my mortal enemy wasn't enough, the guy could hear my innermost thoughts like I'd put them on a billboard. "Jacob," he said, and held his hand out for me to shake.

I sighed. This was the deal. _Kind of like having to sign up for a credit card to get a free pizza_, I reasoned_._ I shook his hand as he raised his eyebrows at my unspoken analogy. I ignored him. "So what are we doing, kids?" I stuffed my hands into my pockets. The guy was cold.

"I was thinking," chimed Bella, clearly satisfied that we were going to play nice, "That we could see a movie?" She said it like a question.

"That sounds nice," Edward said immediately. "What would you like to see?"

"Well, Jacob likes horror movies, and you like old ones, so I was thinking we could go to the dollar theater. _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ is playing. The 1931 version."

Edward laughed. "I remember that one. Very racy for 1931."

Ugh, how old was this guy?

"Well, we can see something you haven't seen…" offered Bella, looking up to him with clear adoration. I had expected this, but still. _Ouch._

Edward snapped his eyes to me but directed his response to Bella. "No, it's been a few years since I've seen it. I wouldn't mind a repeat." Then he gave me an understanding look. "Jacob?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. Whatever works." It couldn't be worse than that slasher film with the puking guy. After all, one good thing about vampires -- no puking whatsoever.

Edward chuckled, and Bella looked at him quizzically. "What's funny?"

"Jacob."

I resisted the urge to bow theatrically. _At your service._

"I'll drive us," Edward offered, and Bella took his hand. This was going to be a long car ride.

-------------------------------

When we arrived at the theater, Edward walked faster than he should've to open Bella's door for her, and I couldn't help watching for her grimace at his doting.

I wasn't disappointed. "I can open doors all by myself, Edward," she chided.

"Yes, when you're not running into them."

She slapped him playfully, which I doubted he felt at all, but he caught her hand in his.

Ouch. Again.

Edward looked to me and, to my surprise, dropped her hand. "How about you and Jacob go inside and get some refreshments? I'll buy our tickets."

I was going to argue with the idea of him buying my way in, but then I realized this was his attempt to include me. I conceded. "Sure, uh. Thanks."

He nodded, and Bella took my arm. I looked at her in surprise and waited for the bloodsucker to get territorial, but he didn't seem to notice. She led me inside.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come, Jake. It means a lot."

"Sure, sure," I said offhandedly. "What do you want? Popcorn?"

"Yes. Get a large one."

"The vampire doesn't feed you?"

It was my turn to receive a playful slap. Nope: not a thing. I pretended it hurt, though, and she seemed pleased. "Jeez, Bells, only kidding." I ordered our popcorn and two Cokes.

"Thanks, she said," and Edward appeared at her side with our tickets.

He grimaced as he sniffed the popcorn. "Does that really qualify as food? It smells more strongly of preservatives than it does of anything organic."

"It counts. Wanna try it?" Bella held the tub up to his face, and he gave her a weary look.

_Maybe if you toss it in O-neg, Bells_, I thought, and shuddered.

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

_Jeez, that's annoying_._ Can't this guy turn it off?_

"I wish," he said aloud.

Bella looked confused. "You wish you could eat popcorn?"

"God, no," he said, but didn't explain further. "Shall we?" He motioned toward the theater, and I took a deep breath before following. This would be a long two hours.


	13. Part II, Chapter 3: Dreams and Dramatics

_**Disclaimer: I'm not SM, don't own nothing.**_

_**Author's note: Sorry this is moving so slowly. I'm getting there, kind of debating on a couple of plot ideas. Thanks for your reviews though! They serve as wonderful incentive.**_

Chapter 3: Dreams and Dramatics

--_Bella's POV_--

That night, I had a nightmare. I was in my house at night, with a storm brewing outside. I walked from room to room, trying light switches -- the electricity was out. I called for Charlie, but he didn't answer, and my heart rate increased; suddenly, I was certain that he was in danger. I walked into the kitchen, continuing my search of the house, and my panic increased: on the living room floor lay Charlie, his head at an unnatural angle from his body and his glassy eyes staring straight ahead. A terrified sob escaped my throat, and Edward appeared in front of me, wrapping his hands around my upper arms in an iron grip. "Bella," he said quietly, and I stared in disbelief at the mocking grin on his lips, "Didn't I tell you not to believe everything you see?" Then, the grin on his face widened; his brow lowered, and his features contorted into an unrecognizable face. I watched in horror as his eyes shrank and his skin stretched across wider cheekbones, sunken cheeks.

My own scream ripped me from sleep.

I looked around for Edward, but he wasn't there, so I scampered quickly to my light switch, half expecting it to be useless. Luckily, light flooded the darker corners of my room, and I stood shaking as I waited for reality to wash over me. _Just a dream_, I reminded myself. Probably from the movie earlier.

I considered trying to sleep again -- it was only 4:20 in the morning -- but something told me I was done with that activity for a little while, so I grabbed my bag of toiletries and some random clothes and walked quietly to the bathroom. I took a scalding hot shower and scrubbed harder than was probably necessary.

When I got back to my bedroom, Edward was sitting in his usual chair. "You're up early," he said, then stood up and wrapped his arms around me, putting his nose in my hair. "Couldn't sleep?" His voice was low and soothing.

"No, I had bad dreams," I said, deciding instantly that I would not be sharing this particular nightmare with him, "But it's better now." I smiled up at him.

"Well, I do hope you got enough rest, because we've a big day ahead of us."

I groaned. Today was the day we'd decided to announce our engagement -- graduation was in three weeks, and our wedding would be in August. That way, we could excuse our necessary year of isolation (as I, as a newborn vampire, would need time to adapt to my new way of life) by saying we had gone to college. "Everyone's going to think I'm pregnant."

Edward laughed. "Oh, Bella, everyone knows how we feel about each other. They won't jump to such base conclusions."

I grimaced. "For a mind reader, you're extraordinarily naïve about human nature."

Edward laughed, lowering his face to mine, and said quietly, "Well I still know a thing or two." He put his fingers lightly to my face, and my pulse quickened under his touch. He chuckled before kissing me, effectively erasing my worries.

But only temporarily.

--------------------------------------------

"You're what?!" Jessica said, her eyes jumping again to the ring on my left hand. "I can't believe you didn't tell me it was that serious!"

"I thought it was obvious," I said lamely.

"You have to tell me everything. Did he get down on his knee? How soon is the wedding? Where are you going on your honeymoon?!" She paused, considering something. I braced myself. "Are you going to have a baby?"

There it was. "No, no. It's a little early for that." I sighed as I watched her mouth lower in mild disappointment. No gossiping about that. Then I filled her in briefly on the rest of the details.

Most people's reactions were much the same. Angela was the only one who didn't ask or insinuate something about my reproductive condition. "That's great, Bella," she said sincerely, "I know how happy he makes you."

The announcement at school, however, was a breeze compared to my biggest worry: that night, I had to tell Charlie.

I was sure he had already guessed, or at least considered the possibility, but I predicted that the actual information might be worse to him. Edward silently watched me prepare dinner, his eyes following me as I moved nervously about the kitchen. "Okay," I said, somewhat breathlessly, "Thirty minutes." I picked up the egg timer to set it, but it slipped out of my shaky hands.

Edward caught it before it hit the floor, setting it for me and placing it on the counter. "You," he said, and put his hands on my shoulders, "Need to calm down."

Easy for him to say. "Just don't say anything until he's put down his gun."

"So you mentioned," he said, and sat back down, pulling me into his lap. "But you forget, guns aren't much of a threat to me." He smiled. "In fact -- do you think that would lighten the mood? I could let him get some target practice. Gift to the father of the bride."

I scowled at his terrible joke. "Human here. Bullets do bad things to _me_."

"I'd catch them before they reached you."

"Right, and _that _wouldn't give Charlie any reservations about our union."

Edward laughed and hugged me. "There, there, little frightened rabbit. Your father trusts your judgment, and he only wants you to be happy. He won't begrudge you this."

I didn't argue, but put my head on his shoulder and sighed. I hoped he was right.

Then, I heard Charlie's car in the driveway.

I jumped up. "He's home early! Edward, don't say anything until he's put his gun away."

Edward rolled his eyes and stood up beside me. "Calm down, Bella."

The front door opened. I listened as he set his things down in the entry hall. _Dodged that bullet_, I thought, then stifled a nervous giggle.

"Uh-oh," said Edward quietly, and a wave of terror swept through me. It's not good news when immortals say _uh-oh_. "Our secret's out," he whispered.

My jaw dropped as Charlie entered the kitchen, stopping at the doorway and crossing his arms. "Isabella," he said, and his eyes narrowed at Edward. "You," he said hostilely, "Get out."

"Charlie," Edward said calmly, clearly deciding I was too incoherent to speak yet, "Please, give me a moment. We have something to tell you."

"I've already heard it, and it's not happening."

My nervousness turned to disbelief. It was unlike Charlie to be so rude, even to Edward. I had expected him not to like the news, but I thought he would eventually give in to silent resignation. He had never behaved this way. "Dad," I said, "Just listen, okay? Edward and I --"

"I said _no,_ Bella!"

My disbelief turned to anger. "What do you mean, _no? _You haven't even heard what we have to say!" Then I remembered my more convincing argument. "I'm 18, Charlie. This isn't your decision."

"Eighteen! Exactly!" He said, and his arms flew up as he walked toward me, "Eighteen, Bella! What do you know about life? Eighteen year-olds don't even know themselves yet, let alone someone else! Certainly not well enough to get married!"

"With all due respect, sir," said Edward, and I saw Charlie begin to interrupt, but the calm authority in Edward's voice must have stopped him, "I know that Bella and I are young, but you're wrong to think we don't know each other. This wasn't a decision we entered into lightly, and I know it would mean a lot to Bella to have your support, even if you disagree."

Charlie sputtered, then took a deep breath, undoubtedly to begin bellowing again.

"Dad," I interrupted him quickly, suddenly recognizing my best tactic, "Don't ruin this for me, please? I'm happy with Edward. And it would upset me to think I didn't have your blessing."

Charlie deliberated, and I watched as emotions ran across his face: anger, resignation, concern, hurt.

Hurt?

Thank God for telepathic vampires. Edward spoke. "We're sorry we didn't tell you first. We should have. You deserved to hear it from us."

Charlie didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity. I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward nudged me, so I snapped it shut.

Finally, Charlie sighed. "What's for dinner?"

I almost laughed. "Steak and potatoes."

"Good. Um," Charlie walked over and hugged me, then hesitated, and pat Edward on the back. "Congratulations, I guess," he said sheepishly, then muttered something about a game and left the kitchen.

The timer went off, and I jumped.


End file.
